


The True Prophecy

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Sonic Underground, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Violet were prisoners in Robotnik's place, but one day thankfully enough, Queen Aleena's heirs, Sonia, Sonic, and Manic come to their rescue and take responsibility for them as the hedgehogs make a vow their mother will be found and must protect their friends at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Behold, my first Sonic fan fiction submission! I've been a big fan of Sonic forever, I used to make up characters and stories with my best friend back in Pennsylvania all the time, but never really made a story. Meet the OC's made by me and AnnaleaseTurner, everyone else belongs to Sonic Underground. Read & Review!

The sounds of robots walking could be heard through the small barred window that was in the door. The light of the room only coming from the window. It was shining on a figure that was sitting against the wall. The figure was obviously female though her hair was unkempt and her clothes were rather tattered. Her eyes were closed so the colour wasn't shown. She didn't even open them when the door was opened and a figure stood in the doorway looking at her.

"Don't let her get away!" the evil voice of Sleet was heard.

There was a shaking mouse girl inside a cell who looked very miserable. Her violet eyes drooped as she was in a cold environment now with no hope of sunshine and happiness like she once had. Even her gloves looked a bit ripped as well as her clothes. She had a ribbon around her neck with a broken trinket that some would think of three hedgehog siblings to have as they were also in a band as well as finding their mother.

The figure opened her cobalt blue eyes, glaring at the male figure. She stood shakily up and looked ready to pounce on him to attack him. "Sleet..." she growled. Her clothes used to be a nice dress but it was now tattered and covered just enough. Her fur bristled and her tail swung in a threatening manner.

The mouse blinked and went to the bars and could hear what was going on.

"Oh, are you leaving so soon, young miss?" Sleet taunted her. "Why don't I show you out?" he was about to reach out and grab her to take her back to where she escaped from.

Nico, who was an arctic fox, growled. "Don't you touch me." she snarled. She even tried kicking him, only just able to keep her balance.

Sleet grunted as she successfully hit him and made him fall against Dingo. "Don't just stand there, stupid, get her!"

Dingo did as told and was now about to get Nico and take her back into her prison.

"No!" Nico snarled. She lashed out at Dingo, dodging his grab. She would fight to her very last breath.

Little did they know, three figures were sneaking in, going to free the prisoners. The mouse hid under the small bed she was given with very uncomfortable bedding material, but it was better than nothing.

The red violet female hedgehog came to one of the cells and saw that the girl was trapped. "She looks so young..." she remarked as she looked to see Nico trying to take on Sleet and Dingo and seemed to be winning.

Nico soon had Sleet and Dingo trapped in the cell she had been in. "Get out of that if you can..." she sneered. She then went over to try to free the prisoners, blinking as she saw the figures.

"She's strong, ain't she?" Dingo remarked.

"Oh, shut up!" Sleet snapped at him.

"Yeah," the green hedgehog said, sounding very much like a stereotypical surfer dude. He glanced at the fox fighting the wolf and dingo and smirked. He then looked into the cell. "Hey, sweetheart, we'll get you out in a minute." he said, starting to pick the lock.

"You'll be outta here in no time." the blue hedgehog assured the poor girl.

"One of the only times Manic's crook knowledge comes in handy." the female hedgehog remarked.

The mouse came out from under her bed, still a little nervous as the green one was able to pick the lock, but he sounded nice to her, so she could perhaps trust him. Nico came up to the three. She looked at them and went to her knees, a little tired.

Manic, the green hedgehog, soon had it open. "That's it, sweetheart, don't be scared," he told the mouse girl. He held out a hand. "Let's blow this joint." he said.

The mouse girl smiled and took his hand.

"Are you okay?" the blue hedgehog asked Nico. "That was awesome what ya did to Sleet and Dingo back there!"

"Yeah, I'm just tired..." Nico grinned. She knew who they were but didn't draw attention to them. "I want to join you... I want to be a Freedom Fighter." she said quietly.

Manic grinned. "Well, let's party harty... before Buttnik's bots come after us." he told his siblings.

"Come with us, let's get you out of here first." the red violet hedgehog said to Nico.

"Hope you can keep up." the blue hedgehog was getting himself ready to dash away with his siblings.

The mouse felt more safe with these strangers than anyone else she possibly could or would.

Nico stood up shakily again. "My name's Nico..." she said.

"Chill, Sonic." Manic said, calmly. He put the girl on his back.

The mouse girl giggled a bit, she was also very grateful.

"Hello, Nico, my name is Sonia, and those are my brothers, Sonic and Manic." the red violet hedgehog introduced before they set off to escape with their new friends.

"Halt, hedgehogs..." a Swat-Bot said, holding up his arm to shoot them.

Nico ran out with them. She blinked shocked as suddenly the mouse girl was shoved gently into her arms.

Manic gave a laugh. "Let's do it to it!" He said, calling forth his drum set.

The mouse girl blinked and looked up to Nico. Sonic got his guitar out as Sonia got her keyboard out, amazing their new friends as they would beat the enemies through the power of rock.

The Swat-Bots shot at the hedgehogs and two ex-prisoners.

Nico saw a shot heading for them and jumped with the girl. She wouldn't allow her to be hurt. "Are you okay?" She asked softly.

Manic sent a load of cracks to make the Swat-Bots fall.

"I think so..." the mouse said softly, smiling at Nico.

Sonic was able to dodge most of the blasts and send some powerful chords against the bots. Sonia played her keyboard and did her signature twirl while playing and kicked at them in surprise. The Swat-Bots started to fall. Nico nodded and made sure the girl was safe. She kept an eye on the door.

"Come on, let's go!" Manic called.

The mouse girl grew attached to Nico, Sonia, Sonic, and Manic as she was saved by them and would be fine with them. A lot better than Sleet and Dingo. The three hedgehogs helped Nico and the mouse girl and were on their way underground to their hide-out to avoid anymore trouble. Nico looked over the mouse girl first. She hoped there was no wounds on the girl.

 

"So, what's ya name, Sweetheart?" Manic asked the mouse girl.

"I... I... I don't remember!" the mouse girl sounded distressed.

"You don't remember your own name?" Sonic sounded surprised.

"Hey, hey, it's going to be okay... Don't cry..." Sonia soothed.

"I just don't remember... I don't remember a lot until before my parents were taken from me..." the mouse girl had tears come in anyway.

As she was close to her, Nico pulled her onto her lap. "Shh, shh, shh..." she hushed gently.

Manic looked nervous that he had upset her. "H-Hey, don't cry." he flustered.

The mouse girl wasn't upset because of Manic, she was just so emotional.

"Oh, it's alright..." Sonia handed the poor girl her handkerchief.

The girl took it and wiped her eyes, blowing her nose.

"Do you know her name?" Sonic asked Nico, wondering if they may have been friends before their capture.

"No, I'm afraid not..." Nico said softly. "I've been in that place over a year." she then finished.

Manic looked nervous still.

"You poor things... Are you hungry? I could make us all some snacks." Sonia offered.

"Chili dogs too." Sonic piped up.

"None for me, but I'll eat maybe some cheese..." the mouse girl shrugged, slowly calming down, maybe after some food for the girls would be easier on them.

"What are... Chili dogs?" Nico asked curiously.

Manic went to prepare a bed for the girls.

Sonic looked surprised. "It's the best food in all of Mobius, maybe even in the entire universe! You take a soft, warm bun, then put a nice delicious plain weenie in the middle, then sprinkle it with sweet and spicy chili and it's the perfect food..."

"I still think I would prefer something else..." the mouse girl said softly.

"Of course, believe it or not, we know how you guys feel." Sonia said as she was making food for her, her brothers, and their new friends.

Nico looked intrigued about the chili dogs. Manic came back out, twirling his drumsticks.

"I'll make extra." Sonia smiled, seeing Nico's curiosity about trying some.

"You won't be sorry." Sonic told Nico.

The mouse girl sat up at a table, waiting for her food.

Sonia let the food set, then came to her. "If you can't remember your name, we'll need to call ya somethin'... How 'bout something special? Like Lavender, or Violet... or Magenta?"

"I like Violet..." Nico said. She looked in awe at every little 'comfort' that was there.

Manic came and sat by the mouse girl.

"How 'bout Speedy?" Sonic suggested.

"Gee, I dunno... Violet does have a nice bloom to it though." the mouse girl shrugged, smiling.

"Violet?" Sonia ran the name by Manic.

Nico looked at a hairbrush, curiously.

Manic nodded. "I'll still call her Sweetheart." he said.

The mouse girl giggled a bit.

"I'll call ya Vi for short." Sonic said to the previously unnamed girl.

Manic looked around and then at Violet. "You like music?" He asked.

"You know, played with instruments, like pianos, guitars, flutes..." Sonic added.

"Any drums?" Violet asked, which made Manic's eyes light up.

Manic grinned and called his drums out, just to show Violet.

"Wow!" Violet beamed, then went to the drums. "These look so cool!"

"You should hear him play." Sonic chuckled.

Manic grinned. "Want to hear?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Violet sounded like a mini Manic, she was growing to admire him like an older brother now, forgetting about the troubles she had before she was found with Nico.

Manic grinned and started to play. He was in his element here. Violet smiled, captivated by the awesome drum playing, Manic was really good at his instrument, he must have years of experience. Sonic decided to check on the food for his sister.

"Oh, sweetie, you want your hair done?" Sonia asked as Nico spotted her hairbrush.

Nico looked at Sonia. "You would do that?" She asked softly. She may have been only in the prison a year but with no simple comforts it felt weird to be offered them.

"I don't mind at all, it'd be nice to have a couple of girls around anyway." Sonia smiled, then pulled out some of her own hair that had been leftover on the brush to care for Nico.

Nico sat down to allow Sonia to do her hair. She smiled gratefully at her. Sonia smiled, then did the Arctic Fox's hair happily until the food would alert her for the next step to preparing it. She may have been raised as an aristocrat for her life, but she took good care of her brothers when they all got together to find their mother.

"Sonia... Did you ever go to any debutante balls?" Nico asked softly.

"A few in my time with my foster family," Sonia replied, smiling. "I looked so pretty..."

"Did you go to the Debutante ball of a Lady Nicolia of the Veringstons?" Nico asked softly, her eyes closed as she had her hair brushed.

Sonia tried to think. "I'm not sure, actually..."

"Imagine... A hall with silver decor and lilac decorations, people dancing and chatting... Then Lady Nicolia, in a lilac dress with silver patterns and jewelry." Nico described.

Sonia smiled, drifting into that memory. "Ah, yes... Now, I remember..." she trailed, then saw a bit of resemblance with Lady Nicolia with Nico. She then blinked and looked down to Nico. "Any relation?" she couldn't help, but ask.

"I prefer to be known as Nico now," she smiled. She opened her eyes again. "Your dresses were so pretty." she then complimented.

"Oh, thank you..." Sonia said bashfully a bit, having finished with the brushing to make her hair look less messy. "Lady Windermere always had the same eye for beauty I did." she smiled a bit, fluffing up her own hair with a graceful smile.

"Thank you for doing my hair, Sonia." Nico smiled, going to hug the girl, but then looked at her dirty fur and 'outfit'. She lowered her arms, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, it's okay, I'm afraid I don't have a lot of clothes for you and Violet to borrow... I'm reduced to soda pop cans for hair curlers..." Sonia said apologetically, though happy she met a fellow aristocrat.

Manic continued to play, smiling happily. Violet giggled and clapped when Manic finished.

Manic sent his drums away and bowed, playfully. "I'll be here all week, tip your waitresses." he said, jokingly.

"That was amazing!" Violet cheered for him.

"Thanks, little sweetheart." Manic grinned.

Violet giggled.

Sonic smiled as he put the food on the table, then made a soup for them with chicken and lots of vegetables, a recipe he learned from Uncle Chuck and his adoptive parents near the country.

"I think I can treat you both to a new outfit each... If no one discovered my secret account..." Nico said softly.

"Okay, you guys, dinner time!" Sonic called as he stirred the soup and poured into bowls for them all.

Manic sat back next to Violet.

"Let's hope not." Sonia said to Nico as they went to sit together.

Sonic pushed the extra chili dogs to Nico as he was happily ready to eat his.

"So, what are your stories?" Violet asked the hedgehog triplets.

"We're on our way to find out mother." Sonic said, then started to eat messily, disgusting Sonia a little.

Nico looked at the Chili dog. She hesitantly lifted one up and took a bite. She tried not to flinch at an expected slap, but she had to admit this chili dog was good.

"Yeah, so we can overthrow Buttnik." Manic said.

"It's tough, I hope she's okay..." Sonia sighed, thinking about her biological mother. The Lady who raised her was a great mother figure, but it didn't feel the same.

"I'm sure she is." Sonic lightly patted his sister's arm.

"At least you know who she is... It's rough what happened to me..." Violet sighed, but enjoyed the company.

Nico was quietly eating the food. She hadn't had a good meal in ages. Manic patted Violet's arm gently.

"What DO you remember?" Sonic asked softly.

Violet ate the nice warm soup and tried to remember what she could before Sleet and Dingo took her away. "Well, I'm not totally sure... I remember having this family, including me there were two boys and two girls. There was an older girl and two older boys, I'm not sure if they were really my family or not, but I think Robotnik took the adults away, I was told to run away. Run away and never return. So... I 'runned' away the best I could and I woke up in an orphanage with these bullies who told me whoever dumped me doesn't care about me and I should forget about them..." she started to cry.

Nico finished half a chili dog and then had to stop, her stomach protesting.

Manic gently wrapped an arm around her. "Well, ignore those bullies..." he said gently.

"They're right though... T-They would've come for me by now if they really cared about me!" Violet cried.

"Hey, hey, hey, easy, kid," Sonic cooed to her lightly. "We'll help you find your family, even if they aren't, we'll find you back to where you came from."

"We made vow our mother would be found, now we'll help you and Nico get back home." Sonia said with support.

Violet wiped her eye. "Okay... Sorry about that, Manic... I guess painful memories came back to haunt me."

"No... I can't go back..." Nico said softly. She shook her head and smiled sadly. "I'll help you help Violet, though." she said.

Manic gave a grin. "Chillax, it's okay to let go sometimes." he said.

"Well, okay, we'll take Violet back." Sonic said easily, not wanting to worry Nico about her home. "So, how was your dog?"

"I'm just sorry I can't eat it all..." Nico smiled softly.

"Ah, that's okay, the first's one's always a kicker, glad you liked it though." Sonic smiled at her.

Sonia ate with grace, enjoying the soup.

"Someone once told me keeping it bottled up isn't really healthy." Violet smiled sheepishly to Manic.

Manic nodded.

"Nice soup too..." Violet kept eating her food happily.

Sonia couldn't help but arrange Violet properly to look more like a proper young lady with her table manners.

"I couldn't eat anything else if I tried." Nico said. She rubbed her stomach a little.

Manic watched Sonia as he ate.

"Well, at least now you can rest easy with a full belly and nice, warm bed." Sonic smiled to her.

Nico smiled back at him. Sonia wiped Violet's mouth when some broth dripped along her clothes and chin. She was acting like a finicky older sister and new mother to the girl due to her upbringing.

Manic rolled his eyes. "Let her relax, Son..." he grinned.

"I just want little Violet to have proper manners." Sonia stated, rubbing the mouse girl's cheeks like a fussy mother with smudges on her children's faces.

Violet sprawled a bit, but ate a little less messily.

Nico yawned a little, hiding it behind her hand gracefully. "Oh... Excuse me." she said apologetically.

Manic grinned. "You're overbearing her, sis." he said.

"Oh, sorry Violet..." Sonia realized she was overdoing it a bit.

"We cool." Violet giggled, giving a thumbs up like a tomboy.

"Sounds like you guys are ready for a real good night's sleep tonight." Sonic smiled, glad they helped the girls.

Nico smiled. "If I can sleep." she said softly.

Manic grinned.

"I'm sure this'll be much better than those cells from 'Robuttnik'." Sonic smiled back at Nico.

"I'm not sleepy though..." Violet said, though her yawning said otherwise.

Sonia took their dishes to wash with a smile.

Nico stood up, taking the little girl into her arms. "Yes, you are... No lying now, little one." she said, winking at the last part.

Manic stood up. Violet awed and went along to bed with Nico anyway.

"Rest is important..." Sonic said, then dropped his voice low to a whisper. "Unless Sonia spends unnecessary 12 hours in bed just to look beautiful..."

"Sonic!" Sonia yelled at her brother, having heard that.

"We women like to look beautiful." Nico chuckled and then took Violet to go to sleep.

Manic gave a laugh. Sonic chuckled a bit. Sonia disappeared to get her soda pop can hair curlers in, they were better than nothing.

 

Violet yawned as she was sitting on her new bed and her boots were being popped off her feet. "Nico, are we gonna live here now?"

Nico undid her boots for her and slid the boots off the girl's foot. "At least until we can find your home, sweetie..." she soothed, smiling. "Tomorrow we can go shopping, if you'd like." she smiled.

Violet curled up in a ball on the bed as her boots were off her slightly bruised feet, then yawned a bit like the child she was. "No dresses, please..." she said sleepily and smiled.

Nico giggled softly. "Okay, little one... Go to sleep, darling." she said softly, stroking the girl's hair, gently.

Violet's eyes felt heavy as she smiled sleepily. "Good night...Nico..." she said while yawning, only to sleep peacefully for the first time in what felt like decades to the little girl's impressionable mind.

Nico smiled softly and then went out of the room a little, going to talk a little with Sonia before she slept. Violet fell asleep instantly in the bed.

Sonia was arranging another pop can into her hair to keep her hair very luxurious and glamorous as she saw herself as. She grinned a little bit in vanity as she thought her reflection was perfect. Despite using old cans as hair curlers.

"That's very industrious, Sonia..." Nico smiled softly. "But, I'll get you some new curlers when we go shopping." she then said.

"Finally, someone else understands me around here!" Sonia giggled, smiling at her new friend. "How's Violet doin'?"

"Sleeping..." she said softly and came over to sit by the hedgehog princess.

"Oh, good... I hope she sleeps better here..." Sonia sounded soothed a bit, then smiled at Nico.

Nico smiled. "Do you want to know how I got put in prison?" She asked softly.

"Oh, yes, do tell, honey, was it your family about to be roboticized?" Sonia asked, gripping on every word, she was about to hear the story of Nico.

Nico shook her head. "No, they are probably still out there normal..." she said, frowning. She looked at her hands. "They gave me up to Buttnik to save themselves." she added.

"Oh, my..." Sonia sounded deeply concerned and touched now.

"Sleet kept on trying to hit on me while I was there." she said then, shuddering.

Sonia visibly cringed at that. "How sick... I'd rather live in a swamp than have that bozo chase me 'round... Though it helps to trick Dingo when he tries to flirt with me and I can distract him better than Sonic or Manic."

Nico nodded. "Yeah... I was given up as Buttnik wanted either me or the house and everyone roboticized." she said.

"I'm so sorry... Our mother felt the same way and she had to give us up, the Oracle said one day we will find her and overpower Robotnik together..." Sonia sighed. "I barely remember her, but I really miss her."

Nico hugged her. "At least she didn't give you for her own sake." she said, with a wry smile.

"Yeah... Even though Mother's a Queen, she sounds so lovely and caring," Sonia smiled in the hug. "I hope we find her soon... Hey! Why don't you and Violet come with us?"

"I'd like that." Nico said, smiling.

"Too bad you don't one of these." Sonia smiled, gently breaking out of the hug and showing her keyboard medallion.

Nico blinked. "Violet has something like that." she said softly.

"She does?" Sonia sounded surprised.

Nico nodded. "Yes..." she said quietly.

Sonia wondered how and why Violet had one as well. "Does it have a shape?" she asked, not really remembering seeing a silver medallion on the girl due to how nearly badly battered she was.

"I don't know... I didn't want to crowd her." Nico said softly.

"She's really sensitive... I'd hate to imagine what else the poor girl had probably gone through." Sonia cooed, just as soft.

Nico nodded. "At least she wasn't in the prison long." she said.

"That must've been horrible." Sonia was deeply touched by the poor girls and their lives. "...Have any of them hurt you badly?"

"To be honest, it's all a blur..." Nico admitted.

Sonia patted her hand. "It's going to be okay now... I promise."

Nico smiled softly. Sonia opened her arms up, offering a hug. Nico might have been a couple of years older but hugged her, taking the comfort she needed. She felt very skinny and there were a few small raised lines under her fur.

"Did you ever know Queen Aleena?" Sonia asked.

Nico smiled, knowing no one of an enemy was there. "She came to my debutante ball... she was in disguise... I don't know why, but I think she somehow knew you were coming..." she said softly.

"She did...?" Sonia asked softly. "What was she like?"

"She was beautiful, and kind... She had the nicest eyes I ever saw..." Nico started, smiling softly.

"Do I look like her? I think I look like her..." Sonia may not had met her mother personally, but she was once fooled by a hologram of her made by Sleet, tricking her and her brothers, but she knew for sure that was what her mother really looked like.

"Yes, you do, especially your eyes, Sonia." Nico smiled softly.

"Oh..." Sonia smiled, blushing.

Nico smiled and hugged the girl one last time. "Get some unneeded beauty sleep." she smiled. Meaning that Sonia didn't actually need a lot of 'beauty sleep' as she was pretty enough already.

"Oh, you're too kind," Sonia was flattered. "I hope you have a comfortable sleep. See you in the morning, Nico."

"See you in the morning." Nico smiled before walking to get into bed.

Sonia waved to her, then got herself ready for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Nico woke up and looked confused. She gasped quietly, hiding under the bed. Violet was curled up in her bed, suckling her thumb. Sonia, Manic, and Sonic were already awake and getting ready for their day.

"Shall I go wake up the girls?" Manic asked, grinning.

Nico was still hiding under the bed.

"If you want to, but no loud music this time!" Sonia said firmly to her green brother.

Sonic went to wash up real quick.

Manic rolled his eyes. "Okay, chill, sis." he chuckles, going to wake up the girls. He looked around and frowned. He couldn't see Nico.

Nico made herself quieter. Sonia smiled softly, rolling her eyes, but went off.

Manic woke up Violet first. "Wake up, Sweetheart." he said, kinda softly.

Nico slipped out of the room, unnoticed. Violet hummed and turned around, not wanting to wake up yet.

"Come, on~" Manic said, gently shaking her shoulder.

Violet murmured, then eventually gave in, rubbing her eyes. "Okay... Okay..." she smiled, blinking slowly.

"Hey, sweetheart~" he cooed.

Violet giggled. "Did I miss breakfast?"

"No, you're just in time." he said.

"Cool!" Violet piped, then got down off her bed, she sat down on the floor and pulled her boots up.

Manic grinned, only going to help her if she needed it. Violet got her other boot on, but held out her hand to him, having trouble getting off the floor. Manic took her hand to help her up, smiling.

"Thanks." Violet smiled at Manic. "I always have trouble getting back on my feet... Especially when I'm lying down."

Manic gave her a hug. "Let's go grab some eats!" He grinned.

"Yeah!" Violet went to follow him.

Manic grinned.

"Hey, you up?" Sonic came to look for Violet.

"Yeah, Manic got me up." the mouse girl told the blue hedgehog.

Manic grinned at Sonic.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast!" Sonic beamed.

Violet knew she would lose, but attempted to race Sonic to the table. Manic followed, chuckling.

Sonia sat at the table and powdered her face all over, leaving a cloud-like substance left in the room. Nico blinked seeing the powder. She walked in, curiously. Sonia coughed a little, then put her powder down and started to brush her hair out. Her beauty was like a chore sometimes to keep herself looking glamorous as always.

Nico came over, then remembering. "Sonia?" She asked softly.

"Nico, is that you?" Sonia looked around, not quite seeing the girl yet.

Nico came over. "Yeah, it's me." she told her.

"Oh, good morning, sleep well?" Sonia looked over to her with a smile.  
"Yes, thank you..." Nico said softly and came over to help finish Sonia's hair.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, dear." Sonia smiled apologetically to Nico.

Nico smiled. "I want to." she said softly, taking the brush to brush the girl hedgehog's hair.

"Oh, I feel so lucky to have found you..." Sonia was grateful to have someone other than a machine attend to her for a change and form a blossoming friendship with Nico.

Nico smiled. "We ladies have to stick together..." she said softly, soon having Sonia's hair sorted out properly.

"No doubt," Sonia looked in the mirror, deeply impressed. "Nico, have you ever had crepes?"

"Not for over a year." Nico said, but smiled still.

"How 'bout I make you one?" Sonia offered.

Nico hugged her. "That sounds lovely." she smiled.

Sonia smiled in the hug. "What fruit?"

"Strawberry?" Nico asked softly. She hadn't had anything, but the one bowl of watery porridge a day at the prison.

"Wonderful!" Sonia beamed.

Nico smiled and helped Sonia up. Sonia smiled, then went with Nico to get food together to have proper energy. Nico followed Sonia. She really liked the younger girl. Manic watched to see who won.

"I won!" Violet and Sonic called together, then laughed as they were in the same place as Manic came closer to see them.

Manic blinked.

"Sonic Hedgehog, were you running again?" Sonia grew to be motherly towards her brother.

"Aw, chill, Son, just having some fun with Violet here!" Sonic smirked.

"She's almost like him." Manic said.

Nico smiled a little.

"Her special method must be speed." Sonia concluded, noticing how Mobians would usually be experts in either speed, flight, or the muscle in their group as power.

"You aren't too bad." Sonic smiled at Violet.

Violet giggled, feeling special. Manic grinned.

"Interesting." Nico said about what Sonia noticed.

"Do you remember anything about 'revving' in your home, little one?" Sonia asked, using the term a younger Sonic used when he was growing up and always loved to run around with his adoptive family.

Violet stopped to think, then seemed to be deep in thought. "Now that you mention it... I think I ran all the time back home..."

Manic chuckled. Nico ran a hand through her hair softly, thinking.

"You'd probably run better in sneakers." Sonia chuckled.

Violet looked down at her boots, then saw Manic and Sonic's sneakers. "Yeah, probably." she giggled a bit.

"Ah, enough chat, let's go eat!" Sonic spoke up.

Manic went to find something for them to eat. Nico chuckled softly. Sonia went to make crepes for herself and Nico, some cheesy eggs for Violet, and breakfast burritos for Manic and Sonic.

"I'm waaaaitinnnn~" Sonic drawled.

"Oh, I just got here!" Sonia glanced at her brother.

Manic grinned. Nico went to help Sonia. Sonia smiled at Nico, then continued to get breakfast prepared.

"You're funny." Violet smiled to Sonic.

"Yeah, not just in the laughter way." Manic joked.

Nico helped Sonia. Sonic rolled his eyes at Manic, but smiled at Violet. Sonia got plump strawberries for Nico's crepe. Manic grinned. Nico hummed softly. Violet hummed a song to herself as she waited for her food, not saying what Sonic was known for using.

"Hey, I'm growin' a beard out here!" Sonic called.

"Have patience, will you?" Sonia retorted.

Manic grinned. Nico hummed still. She took instruction from Sonia and made the others' breakfast taking them out. Sonia really enjoyed Nico's company. They were almost like sisters. Nico smiled happily. She adored Sonia already. Sonia served the food she had, then gave the eggs to Violet and the burritos to the boys, then went to finish the fruit crepes for herself and Nico. Nico hummed.

Manic grinned. "Aw-Aw-Awesome." He grinned, in his normal way of laughing almost while saying something.

Sonic laughed as he ate his burrito.

Violet happily enjoyed her eggs. "You put the cheese in!" she beamed.

"Ah, I was sure you'd love havin' some cheese in your eggs, dear." Sonia mused.

Nico chuckled softly. Manic ate happily.

"I just love crepes, it's like dessert for breakfast." Sonia smiled as she finished the breakfast.

"I'll try to eat it all." she promised softly.

"Eat what you can." Sonia said to her, assuring she wouldn't be mad if Nico couldn't eat up all her food as anticipated.

Sonic finished his burrito, licking his fingertips. "Very spicy, but not bad!"

Nico smiled, helping Sonia carry their plates.

"I just hope you like it." Sonia said, smiling.

"I'm sure I will." Nico smiled.

Sonia set her plate down and took out one the best forks they had to start eating. Manic was teaching Violet some drum beats. Nico started to eat too. Violet tried to concentrate and follow him as told. Sonia ate her crêpe happily enjoying it. Manic made sure to do it slow for the girl. Nico slowly ate her crêpe, but couldn't eat it all. Violet copied, she made only a couple of errors, but didn't mean to, she was still young after all. Sonia ate most of her crêpe and wiped her mouth properly with a laced napkin.

"Way to go, Sweetheart." Manic grinned.

Nico looked disappointed in herself a little.

"It's in a bag." Violet cheered.

"In the bag, kid." Sonic corrected with an amused smile.

"You don't eat much, do you Nico?" Sonia wasn't even mad.

"I, I want to, but I can't..." Nico blushed.

"You weren't starved, were you?" Sonia asked, trying not to sound nitpicky or hovering with the topic.

"The younger ones had three of the meals... us older ones got one... even when someone was taken to be roboicized." Nico said.

"Your body's probably used to that then." Sonia hunched.

"Maybe..." Nico said softly.

"It happens, we're all blood, me, Sonic, and Manic, but sometimes our upbringings come back at us," Sonia explained. "Like when Manic steals from us when we're sleeping." she glared at him, seeing he had taken her hair clips.

Manic gulped and grinned nervously. Nico chuckled softly.

Sonia rolled her eyes, she loved her brothers both dearly, but sometimes they annoyed her, probably just the way it should have been. "You're lucky I don't report you to the authorities!"

"Well, you wouldn't want me arrested, would you, sis?" Manic said.

Nico flinched slightly.

Sonia frowned, then had a teasing smirk. "Nah, I guess not. You're a pain, but my brother."

Sonic laughed. "Feeling's mutual."

Manic grinned.

Nico stood up. "Excuse me." she said softly.

The others looked to her.

"Pay attention, please." Violet noticed Nico.

Manic watched her go. Nico left the table, going into her and Violet's room.

"Should one of us go with her?" Violet spoke up.

"We best not until she needs one of us." Sonia advised like a big sister/mother to the girl.

Manic looked at Sonia. "What do you think we did?" He asked.

Nico pulled on her shoes and sighed softly.

"I didn't do nuthin'! Sonic spoke up.

"Stop it, it's neither of our faults, I'm sure." Sonia spoke up.

"Please don't fight!" Violet cried out.

Manic held up his hands "Chill, everyone..." he said.

Nico heard the outcry and pushed her feelings down. She came out.

"We need to respect others' privacy." Sonia whispered to everyone else.

Manic smiled to Nico. Nico looked between them all raising an eyebrow, or the equivalent of one anyway. Violet looked up to Nico, smiling with the drumsticks she was borrowing. Manic set back to teaching Violet still.

Nico gave a tiny smile back then looked at Sonia. Sonia smiled, then went to do the dishes with Sonic. There was a knock heard at the door suddenly. A rare occurrence in the underground hideout of the hedgehog triplets. Manic hid Violet away. Nico blinked. Who was that?

Sonic tried to be brave and went to the door. He flinched and opened it, but opened on eye to see no one was there and a cloaked figure had been running away. He then looked down, curious, and saw an envelope addressed to him, Manic, and Sonia. Manic came over. Nico looked at the cloaked figure and her eyes widened. Sonic picked up the letter with Manic and Sonia on his sides.

"What is it, Sonic?" Violet asked.

"I'm not sure..." Sonic murmured, then went inside with them.

Manic looked at the letter. Nico bowed her head a second, then followed back in. The letter was from the Oracle and he wanted to see Sonia, Sonic, and Manic as soon as possible.

"Can we take the girls?" Manic wondered.

Nico ran a hand through her hair.

"It doesn't say... We should bring them along, I don't feel comfortable about leaving them alone." Sonic suggested.

Manic nodded, agreeing.

"Stay close to us." Sonia told the girls about going to the Oracle.

Nico nodded. "Okay." she said softly. She didn't know who an Oracle was.

"I promise he won't hurt you guys." Sonic assured Nico and Violet before they left.

Manic nodded. "He's just a strange dude." he agreed, though nicely.

Nico was curious and thought it would be okay to go. Violet held onto Sonic's hand tight as they were going to the Oracle's place as instructed.

 

He requested the guests of the hedgehog triplets wait outside until their reason for coming today would be told to the ones receiving the news. Manic patted Violet on the head as they entered. Nico stood outside with Violet, hugging the mouse girl. Violet smiled and stood calm.

"What's up, Orc?" Sonic greeted the mystical being.

"Come, sit, children." the Oracle summoned them.

Manic came over, sitting like he suggested. "What's the buzz, mystic man?" He asked, respectfully for him.

Nico looked around where they were waiting. She ran a hand through the girl's hair. Violet looked around as they waited, hoping the baddies wouldn't come after them while their new friends were busy. Nico hugged the girl a tiny bit tighter to help keep her war and protected. Violet sniffled, but didn't cry, and nuzzled in the hug.

If Sleet or Dingo came along Nico would get Violet in to tell the hedgehogs. Nico hummed a soothing song to Violet. Violet's eyes fluttered and she smiled brightly to Nico. Unfortunately, up a snowy hill, Sleet and Dingo were watching in secret.

"It's about your mother..." the Oracle said to the hedgehogs. "You all know you are getting closer every day about finding her, and she really longs to meet you all."

"Yeah, yeah, we know all that!" Sonia was a little impatient, but didn't want to seem rude.

Manic looked at him.

"She is now closer as you find your new friends," the Oracle stated. "The prophecy will come true before you know it."

Manic looked excited.

"You mean, we're close to finding Mother?" Sonia's eyes lit up.

"Very, my young hedgehogs," the Oracle told them, nearly smiling. "I can't tell you when you'll exactly find her, but it'll be very sooner than you think."

Manic jumped up and hugged his siblings. Sonic and Sonia were very happy and excited. Manic grinned at the Oracle.

"Does Mother know about our new friends?" Sonic asked. "Nico the Arctic Fox and Violet the Mouse?"

The Oracle was sensing something. "I believe she knew of Nico's family, now, who is this Violet the Mouse?"

Manic set to explaining what they knew.

"I see..." the Oracle nodded along with the new information. "She looks adorable, but she's actually dangerous."

Sonia blinked, how could a sweet girl like that be dangerous?

"Violet? No way!" Sonic didn't wish to believe it.

Manic looked like he didn't believe it either.

Nico picked Violet up and kissed her cheek. "So cute~" she smiled.

Violet sprawled and giggled. Nico giggled and spun with her playfully.

"I'm afraid she is," the Oracle continued. "She comes from a family of thieves."

Nico stopped before they got dizzy. She smiled sweetly at the mouse girl. Violet giggled cheerfully.

"Hey, there ain't nothing wrong with being raised by thieves." Manic frowned.

"You're a little sweetheart!" Nico smiled.

"Manic's right." Sonic agreed.

"It would probably be best if she doesn't remember her past." the Oracle advised.

Violet smiled at her.

Manic frowned, but nodded.

Nico put the girl down but held her hand twirling her.

"It's for your own safety." the Oracle stated.

"Gosh... Well, all right." Sonia gave in.

Sleet made Dingo become a sled and was going down the snowy hill to get the girls.

"What happens if she finds out?" Manic asked.

Nico heard something coming and frowned. "Go in, love..." she started to say, pushing the girl gently towards inside.

"What's going on?" Violet whispered as she was being pushed in the Oracle's place.

"Faster, faster!" Sleet commanded the Dingo sled.

"Something not good is coming." Nico whispered, being careful, but pushing her in the place.

Dingo went faster, Sleet would have to reach out though. Sleet extended his hand out to capture the others. Dingo grinned. Nico gasped as Sleet grabbed her. She hoped Violet would be okay.

Sleet had a hold of Nico. "Back to where you belong!"

"She might become dangerous, but it feels unlikely." the Oracle recited.

"What does that mean?" Sonic asked.

"We should probably just be extra careful with her." Sonia guessed.

Manic frowned gently.

"Do you at least know where her family is?" Sonia asked.

"I'm sorry, but it's up to fate to decide..." the Oracle said. "However... You find your mother, you'll find her family, if you find her family, you'll find your mother. Either way, you'll all be reunited."

"That sounds fair at least." Sonic remarked.

Manic nodded.

Sonia blinked, then turned to see Violet. "What are you doing in here?"

Violet rushed to the hedgehogs in dismay. "Sleet and Dingo took Nico away!" she may had been sent inside the hideout, but she had seen the crime happen.

"What!?" Sonic grew angered and determined.

"Let's go." Manic said. He offered his back to Violet as he would go on his hover-rocket board.

"Whoa!" Violet thought Manic's board was so cool, then clutched on his back like a koala bear.

Sonic held Sonia as he prepared himself to run after the bad ones. Manic flew off after them.

Dingo zoomed along.

"No, I am not going back there!" Nico growled, struggling.

"Don't struggle yourself, little one, we wouldn't want you to look bad from your strength, now would we?" Sleet taunted with a wicked laugh.

"You're lucky I can't hit you!" She growled. She tried to headbutt him though.

Sleet laughed at her. "Faster, Dingo!" he commanded, nearly hitting his 'friend' to accelerate.

Sonic ran with Sonia in his arms, looking mighty and fierce against the baddies.

"Wow, he's really fast!" Violet blinked in surprise once she saw how fast Sonic could really be.

"Yeah." Manic grinned.

Dingo sped up a bit more. "I wonder if Sonyia will be following." he sighed dreamily.

Nico growled wordlessly. She tried kicking both him and Dingo.

"Quit daydreaming about that filthy hedgehog and keep going!" Sleet nearly hit Dingo for being 'stupid' again. He tried his best to keep a firm hold on Nico to prevent her escaping.

Sonic dashed down after Dingo and came in front of him, running backwards. "Sup, fellas?"

Dingo looked worried. "Sleet!" He says worriedly.

Nico grinned at Sonic. "Hi, guys." she said, happy to see them. She hated that though she had struggled he was too strong for her.

Manic grinned.

Sleet kept a hold on Nico. "Beat it, hedgehogs!"

"I don't think so!" Sonic bolted up in the air and landed on a slope. He then started to make a snowball from a lump in the snow and began to push it off as it got bigger and bigger. "Nico, jump!" he called to the girl.

Dingo cried out. Nico tried to get free to jump. Sonia helped Nico get away safely with a smile.

Sleet growled that Nico was released, then looked to see a giant snowball coming after them. "Dingo, stop!"

"I can't!" Dingo shouted, trying though.

Nico shivered slightly. Ugh, he had touched her. Sleet and Dingo screamed as the snowball came down and plowed them. Dingo groaned.

Violet giggled. "Again, Sonic, again!"

"Maybe later, kiddo." Sonic chuckled, coming to see if she and Nico were alright.

Nico looked at them. "He wanted to take me back to the prison." she shuddered.

"Well as long as you're on our side, he won't." Sonic assured her.

"Yeah, you're safe with us." Sonia added.

Nico hugged her new friends.

"That was awesome!" Violet cheered.

Nico hugged her friends and sneered in the direction of Sleet and Dingo.

"Ya two gotta be more clever if you're gonna beat us!" Sonic yelled out.

Violet made silly faces in mock to the two foiled villains. They were really going to be in trouble with Robotnik.

 

"This is all your fault." Sleet sneered at Dingo.

"You didn't have to let go of the girl." Dingo groaned, annoyed.

"I didn't let go of her!" Sleet argued.

"Then she'd be here with us!" Dingo growled.

Suddenly Robotniks voice could be heard through Sleet's walkie-talkie. Nico smiled then shuddered at the sound of 'Buttnik's' voice.

Sleet was visibly shaken from his boss's voice and answered in. "Yes, sir?"

"Have you reprimanded the escaped prisoners yet?!" Robotnik asked, his voice angry.

Nico hugged Violet too.

"Umm... Well..." Sleet stammered a bit nervously, but not as much as Dingo would normally be.

"Have you or not?!" Robotnik yelled.

"Are you okay?" Violet cooed to Nico.

"I can hear him talking to the old Buttnik..." Nico murmured.

"Sounds like Sleet's going to the principal's office." Sonic lightly joked.

"I had one of them, honest!" Sleet cried in defense.

"I think you should get her back before you and Dingo both end up IN THE ROBOTICIZOR!" Robotnik yelled.

Nico gave Sonic a soft smile.

Sleet flinched. "Yes, right away, you can count on us! I'm sure Dingo will be far more efficient in the next mission."

"Now, Sleet." Robotnik growled, hanging up.

Sleet muttered under his breath.

"You girls okay?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, that was awesome!" Violet cheered.

Nico nodded softly. "Yeah..." she said quietly.

"Come on, let's get out of here before they get us." Sonia spoke up, leading the way out.

Manic carried Violet. Nico glanced over at the bad guys, but went with her friends.

"What are we going to do?" Sleet sighed after signing off with Robotnik. "I had that fox right there, then those stupid hedgehogs ruined it!"

"Maybe you could send the Swat-Bots to distract the hedgehogs." Dingo said. He was an idiot, yes, but he had rare moments of gold ideas.

"What a-" Sleet was about to snap at him, but then smiled wickedly. "An ingenious idea..."

Dingo flinched expecting to be hit, but then grinned, followed by a look of confusion.

"We'll just need to know where they'll be going so we can get the Swat-Bots after them." Sleet stated with a sick grin.

Dingo looked at the remote in Sleet's hands. "No, Sleet!" He complained.

"Too late." Sleet grinned, changing Dingo into a mere fly.

Dingo buzzed in mid-air looking grumpy, even as a fly.

"Now get going, we don't have much time." Sleet demanded.

Dingo flew after the mouse, fox and hedgehogs.


	3. Chapter 3

Violet fell asleep in the koala bear hold she was giving to Manic. She was a child after all, so she was probably wore out from today's exciting adventure. Manic grinned softly, already he had a big soft spot for the mouse.

"Sleepy head." Sonic chuckled about Violet.

"I can't believe the Oracle said she was dangerous..." Sonia said in a hushed tone.

Nico looked confused. "What?" She asked softly.

"Huh? Oh, umm... Nothing..." Sonia said nervously.

Nico blinked, but nodded.

"Probably shouldn't tell her so soon." Sonic whispered.

Sonia nodded as they went back underground. Manic frowned a little. Nico followed just behind.

"We should..." Sonic said softly. "She's so understanding."

Dingo followed them. Manic looked at them, nodding. Nico looked around as they walked, just enjoying the fresh air. Violet was put in bed and the hedgehogs decided to surprise her with a wake up with some lunch. Dingo went somewhere where he could contact Sleet. He told him where they were. Nico sat in a separate room a moment, trying to get into her secret account. Nico worked on the computer and then smiled. The money wasn't touched.

"What should we make for the girls?" Sonic asked.

Sonia shrugged, unsure. "Various sandwiches like finger foods?"

Manic nodded. "They'd like that." he said.

"Sleet, Sleet I know where they are." Dingo said.

Sleet signed in to converse with Dingo, but luckily wouldn't call attention to the hedgehogs, fox, and mouse. "Where are they now?"

Dingo explained where they were. Sleet went to find a couple of Swat-Bots to use to ambush the hedgehogs, fox, and mouse. Dingo flew out.

"We'll make all kinds of sandwiches and they can pick their favorites." Sonia pitched in.

"Excellent." Sonic thought it was good idea.

Manic grinned. "Yeah." he said.

Nico put away the computer.

"Get the deli meat, Sonic, Manic, you get the bread, I'll get the condiments." Sonia organized.

Violet stirred in her sleep, sitting up in her bed, rubbing her eyes, yawning. Manic nodded and went to get the bread. Nico came out of the room. She hummed happily.

"Ew, a bug!" Sonia had seen the dingo fly and swatted him with a fly swatter that seemed to have been pulled from behind her back.

Dingo ended up squashed. He groaned. Manic got the bread. Sonia murmured, scraping Dingo off the swatter out the window and went back to her family. Dingo fell, landing and changing back. Luckily out of sight. Sonic arranged chicken, beef, turkey, fish, and ham for the sandwiches. Sonia got mayonnaise, relish, honey mustard, plain mustard, ketchup, and cream. Manic came in with the bread.

Nico came across Violet. "Oh, hi, sweetie." she said.

"Hi, Nico." Violet looked up, holding one of the coins.

"Sweetheart, put that coin down, it's not for us." Nico scolded, gently though.

"But... I want it..." Violet said sadly.

Sonia, Sonic, and Manic proceeded to make sandwiches together.

"Well, when we go shopping, I can give you one of your very own." Nico smiled.

Violet hummed, putting the coin back.

Nico smiled. "Good girl." she said, picking the girl up.

"I dunno why, it just... Seemed shinier." Violet shrugged, but smiled sweetly again.

"Well, if you like shiny things, how about a new bracelet?" Nico suggested, smiling.

"Oh, I don't know..." Violet said softly, but seemed to not be able to take her eyes off the trinket.

Nico smiled. She took Violet out of that room.

"Toast a couple of the sandwiches." Sonia advised, in case maybe the girls liked toasted bread.

Violet followed Nico out. Manic nodded and set it off. Nico smiled, swirling Violet gently around. Violet giggled a bit.

Nico giggled. "You are as graceful as a ballerina." she smiled.

"I think maybe I danced... I danced before I was captured..." Violet said while balancing on one of her feet and spreading her arms like a professional dancer.

Nico smiled. "That's nice." she said, hugging her.

"I don't remember my family, but I sure do miss them." Violet added as they walked together.

Nico hugged the girl gently.

Violet smiled. "Do you remember your family, Nico?"

"Yes, I do, sweetheart... I kind of don't want to see them though." Nico said softly, absently.

Violet soothed the best she could and smiled at the array of sandwiches.

"Welcome to the Hedgehog Sandwich Hut!" Sonia called, laughing at her restaurant joke.

Manic grinned. "Home of all the sandwiches you could like." he added.

Nico smiled gently.

"Free of charge." Sonic added as well.

Violet came to see the turkey and Swiss sandwiches. "Oh, boy, cheese!" she loved cheese.

Nico looked at the sandwiches. She drifted over to a very meaty sandwich. Violet happily ate her sandwich. Sonia waited until the girls ate their lunch before she would start eating. Nico picked up a little of it and started to eat it. Manic walked around the other sandwiches, snaffling some here and there.

Sonia took a fancier looking sandwich and ate it. Sonic ate his chicken sandwich and put some hot sauce on it, putting on the table. Manic accidentally snaffled a little of that and ended up running around looking for water.

"You okay?" Violet saw this, not knowing about what he had done.

"Water!" He yelled, steam coming from his mouth.

Nico handed him a glass of milk. Sonia cupped her mouth with a silly smile.

"Whoa, bro, easy on the hot stuff!" Sonic warned him.

Violet couldn't help but giggle. Manic gulped the milk down, sighing relieved. Nico nodded, smiling.

"Better?" Sonic chuckled.

"Yeah... Who'd leave a sandwich that steamin' out?" He asked.

Nico finished her amount she could eat. The Swat-Bots were making their way to the hedgehogs' place.

"Oh, sorry about that." Sonic chuckled, putting the hot sauce in a safe space.

Violet kept eating happily.

"Do you have anything to say?" Sonia prompted.

"Oh, thank you all so much for making me and Nico lunch!" Violet beamed once she swallowed another sumptuous bite.

Manic thanked Nico quietly. Nico smiled and thanked the others too.

"Welcome." Sonia smiled at them.

Manic stayed away from Sonic's sandwich and had a nice turkey one. Nico got up and started to clear away the empty plates. Violet enjoyed most of the cheese sandwiches, now sitting comfortably with her new rounded belly. Sonia threw some scraps and trash away as she stepped out, she let out a startled yelp. Manic heard the yelp and went to see. Even Nico came to see.

"Sis!?" Sonic came out.

Violet came with them and looked worried. There were Swat-Bots outside their hideout, looking anxious to capture them.

"Uh, what's our plan, sibs?" Manic asked his brother and sister.

Nico came over to Violet, holding the girl's shoulders protectively.

"Come hedgehogs. You will be transported to the nearest roboticizer." the one slightly at the front said.

"Get the girls to safety." Sonia said.

"Right." Sonic added. "Maybe just confuse them into beating each other? We all know how fast I am."

Violet may not have remembered much but she looked properly afraid of the Swat-Bots. Nico looked at the Swat-Bots and slowly moved back, with Violet. She had heard that the siblings were great at beating these things.

"This was not a request." the Swat-Bot said, pointing his laser at them.

"Hey, over here!" Sonic bolted over to one of the bots.

Violet found a spot for her and Nico to hide and led her to it. Nico made sure the girl was hid first. The bot tried to grab Sonic. Dingo looked at Sleet, now reunited with the fellow lackey of Robotnik.

"Hey, over here!" Sonia called from another spot as Sonic dashed away after the bots focused on the female hedgehog.

Manic joined in distracting the Swat-Bots. The Swat-Bots started to attack. Nico crouched, pulling Violet into a protective embrace.

"When are we gonna grab the prisoners?" Dingo asked.

The hedgehogs kept distracting the Swat-Bots together.

Sleet saw they were away from the entrance. "Now!" he commanded to Dingo to get the girls.

Manic even used his drums. Nico was watching the fight, shielding Violet. Dingo managed to sneak over, grab the girls, and run back to Sleet with them. Violet called out as Dingo had her and Nico, but wasn't heard. The bots kept trying to blast the hedgehogs, but ended up hitting each other. Soon the Bots were defeated. Dingo handed Nico to Sleet, in case they had to meet to distract the hedgehogs, plus he didn't like the fox girl. Nico kicked Dingo harshly as she was passed over.

"We meet again, little one." Sleet chuckled darkly.

Nico shuddered and tried to push him away. "Let go of us, you creeps!" She shouted.

Dingo held Violet in one arm.

"I don't think so, I know a certain man who would like to see you two back." Sleet grinned darkly.

Dingo took Violet into their transport.

"Don't struggle yourself, dear, it's a really bad look for you." Sleet taunted.

"Oh, shut up you ugly, old, wolf!" Nico growled.

"Old!?" Sleet snarled. "Why, you!"

Nico smirked. "Yeah what are you... like 69?" She taunted.

"I'm 36, you little brat!" Sleet sneered as he was forcing Nico into a seat to be strapped with Violet.

Nico was struggling and even trying to bite him. "Shut it, gramps!" She growled.

Sleet growled. "Will you just shut up?"

Nico managed to bite his hand. "No I won't! Make me!" She taunts and challenges.

Dingo looked around. "Sleet, ain't there any way to keep her mouth shut?!" He himself complained and growled.

"What a work-out..." Sonic wiped his forehead.

"You said it." Sonia agreed, not noticing that Nico and Violet had been taken.

Manic called his drums away and then looked around for Nico and Violet.

"Hey guys, come on out, they're gone!" Sonia called.

Sonic couldn't see Nico or Violet anywhere.

Manic frowned. "What if someone grabbed them?" He asked.

Sonic looked angry and determined as he looked in a far-off distance to see the evil ones. "Not them again, I'm sick of 'em!"

Sonia and Manic now saw them as well.

"Let's get them." Manic said, looking mad.

"Wait until they move out, that way they won't suspect anything." Sonic suggested.

Manic nodded. Sonia kept a sharp eye on Sleet and Dingo to signal her brothers.

"Poor girls, I hope they're alright." Sonic sounded deeply concerned.

Manic nodded. "They're tough though." he grinned.

"True." Sonic nodded.

"Ohmigosh, Sleet and Nico are fighting!" Sonia cried as she looked through her binoculars. "And I think Nico is winning!"

Manic grinned at the sound of Nico and Sleet fighting with Nico winning.

Sonia chuckled a little. "I guess they'll be fine for a little while."

Sleet grunted suddenly. "Get some more rope and maybe some tape!" he commanded to Dingo.

Dingo went to get the stuff. Nico struggled more, kicking Sleet too.

"Knock that off!" Sleet snapped.

Violet giggled a little as Sleet was getting a bit hurt. Dingo looked still, not yet finding them.

"Once again make me!" Nico growled. She kicked him in the thigh.

Manic chuckled slightly. Sleet winced in great pain, dropping her. Sonia winced, but chuckled at the impact. Nico rushed to get Violet free. Dingo found the rope and tape, bringing it to Sleet. Manic looked at Sonia. Sleet took it, grabbing Nico again and tying her up quickly.

"Uh-oh, that doesn't look good." Sonia remarked.

"What?" Manic asked.

"No!" Nico cried out, frustrated. She tried to struggle more.

Dingo smirked a little.

"Sleet's bounding her!" Sonia cried. "Get ready to move!"

Sleet managed to get Nico down and get them back to Robotnik's before anything else would happen. Manic got on his hoverboard ready. Dingo saw that the tape hadn't been used and wrapped it around her mouth a few times. He gently put some firmly on Violet's mouth. Nico struggled, but couldn't do anymore damage.

"Go now!" Sleet demanded.

As they were off, so were the hedgehogs, nearly hot on their tail.

Dingo saw that Sleet drove, he himself couldn't. Nico looked annoyed, glaring at Sleet. Manic flew with his siblings. Sonic speeded along with Sonia to catch up with Manic and the bad'uns. Violet looked miserable in her condition and was angry with Sleet and Dingo.

"You two are going to be locked up for a looong time!" Sleet taunted.

Dingo nodded. "Yeah, 'til Sleet goes grey at the very least." he said.

Nico couldn't help but snort at Dingo's statement. Dingo looked at Sleet, confused. Nico tried to shuffle out of the bonds, but it wasn't going well. Robotnik was waiting in his control room.

"Just get us back before you get sore from that bruise on your arm." Sleet said, though there was none on Dingo's arm.

Violet tried too.

"What bruise, Sleet?" Dingo asked.

Nico looked to see if it was working for Violet. Violet was a bit weaker due to her young age.

Sleet suddenly beat him on the arm. "That one, stupid!" He then answered his superior. "Yes, sir?"

Dingo looked in pain.

"Where are the prisoners, do you have them yet?!" Robotnik asked.

"Yes, yes, we are on our way back now!" Sleet assured him, trying not to sound snippy.

"Good, I want to see them before they are locked away again!" Robotnik said.

"Right away, sir!" Sleet sounded devoted.

Robotnik grinned. "Good!" He stated and hung up.

"Hurry it up now." Sleet told Dingo to hurry to get them to Robotnik's.

Dingo did so.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic speeded along with Sonia to catch up with Manic and the bad'uns. Manic looked determined.

"Remember, lay low." Sonic whispered to his siblings.

Manic nodded.

Nico turned managing to reach one of the knots that bound Violet. Violet looked up to her, blinking slowly. Nico winked over her shoulder. She worked at the knot. Violet kept quiet. Nico managed to get the knot undone. Violet smiled gratefully to Nico. Nico sat back in normal position, winking at Violet.

Sonic, Manic, and Sonia were still close, but tried to not get too close so they would have another fight or get caught too soon for their rescue mission. Nico put her glare back on Sleet like she hadn't moved. Dingo soon had them there. Manic looked truly angry, something the hedgehog never normally was.

"They've gone too far this time." Sonia hissed quietly.

Manic simply nodded. The hedgehogs hid away as Sleet and Dingo went to put Nico and Violet back to where they came from. Well, as far as when the hedgehogs came for them.

"Alright, back to where you little 'princesses' belong." Sleet chuckled darkly.

Nico's eyes promised pain to Sleet. Dingo unstrapped Violet. Violet really did not like being touched once Dingo got her. Sleet grabbed Nico, grumbling. Dingo didn't notice the rope was looser around Violet. Nico snorted, knowing why he was at least partly grumbling. Manic glared at the evil duo. Sleet and Dingo came to their boss with the hostages.

Robotnik turned in his chair smirking. He headed down to them. "Ah! I see the little prisoners have been found and reprehended..." he smirked.

Nico trembled with fury, her eyes narrowing to Robotnik.

"Oh, yes, sir." Sleet chuckled.

Violet glared, but was scared on the inside.

"Well, they have new arrangements being made, as that prison wasn't good enough for them." Robotnik smirked.

Nico tried to back away from the ugly, nasty man.

"What do you suggest?" Sleet grinned maliciously, keeping a firm hold on Nico.

"Hm... Well, our newest guest needs a roommate... The little mouse girl can go to the prison where she was put." Robotnik said, the she referring to the new 'guest'.

Nico growled the best she could through the tape.

"Yes, sir." Sleet grinned darkly, turning to Dingo who had Violet.

Dingo shrugged, going off to deliver the mouse girl.

"Now about our Little Fox... I think you could get more use out of her than a prison would." Robotnik grinned darkly.

"If you insist, sir." Sleet grinned just as dark down to Nico.

"Consider her your payment for this job well done." Robotnik said.

Nico shivered in both anger and fear.

"Excellent." Sleet approved, taking Nico away.

Nico struggled a little but soon gave up with a sigh. Robotnik grinned. He had gotten away without paying them money.

 

Violet looked around, shifting a bit, worried of the new roommate she was going to have as Dingo stopped to one that had a figure in the shadows.

Dingo untied her. "Here ya go." he said, shutting the door after leaving.

The person looked at Violet from under bandages. Violet sniffled, feeling very broken now.

The figure moved and wrapped the girl in a hug. "Don't be afraid, child..." a soft, warm, homely, but regal-ish voice soothed.

"You won't hurt me?" Violet wiped her eye, feeling comfortable a little bit now.

"No, child... In fact, I want to help you." she said softly.

"Why would you wanna help me...?" Violet asked, grabbing her tail.

"Can you keep a secret?" She whispered.

"I think so..." Violet smiled, feeling a little better.

"My name is Queen Aleena." she whispered.

Violet's eyes widened. "Y-You're Queen Aleena!?" she nearly squeaked.

Aleena gently hushed her. "Please do not give me away yet..." she said softly.

Violet blinked. "I think I heard about you... Didn't you have children that you gave up?" She had not been aware that her and Nico's saviors were those very children.

Aleena smiled behind the bandages. "Yes... my darling Sonia, Sonic and Manic." she said softly.

"Why did you give them up?" Violet asked.

"I had to give them up to save them, and so the prophecy that is meant to be will come true." she explained quietly.

Violet blinked a bit.

"Now." Sonic whispered loud to his siblings to sneak as the door was about to close.

Manic snuck in with more ease. Sonia followed Sonic and Manic inside.

Dingo went to find Sleet. Nico struggled a little, but soon gave up with a sigh. "Giving up? How indifferent." Sleet chuckled as he forced her to a chair.

Nico used this as a chance to kick him with both legs.

Sleet grunted in pain and fell to the floor. "You stupid little!"

Nico smirked behind the gag in triumph. She got up and started to hop to the exit, whacking his face with her tail.

"Don't just stand there!" Sleet snapped to Dingo.

Dingo went after her, picking her up by the scruff of her neck. Nico growled, annoyed.

"Feisty, I like that in a woman, too bad you're too immature." Sleet scoffed.

Dingo plopped her back on the chair. Nico couldn't help but looked relieved at his words. He'd not pursue her like that then.

"Now, what to do with you?" Sleet smiled darkly at the girl.

Dingo shut the door of the room they were in. Nico shuddered and cringed away.

"What to do?" Sleet smirked, playing a bit with her hair.

Nico growled, trying to move her head to stop him touching her hair.

"Stubborn, eh?" Sleet snorted.

"You can have 'er Sleet... I don't like her." Dingo said.

"Yeah, yeah, she's no Sonia." Sleet mocked Dingo, remembering how he had feelings for the red violet female hedgehog.

Dingo glared at Sleet, no one insulted his 'love' for Sonia. Nico gave a nonchalant look. She slyly stood now Sleet was arguing with Dingo.

Nico moved the best she could, trying to get away. Dingo threw a punch, aiming for Sleet. Sleet actually got the punch, but then fought back, yelling at Dingo. Nico smiled, slowly and quietly was best while they were distracted. Dingo yelled and threw some things too.

"You are a worthless piece of junk!" Sleet yelled.

Dingo merely reacted by breaking the changing remote. Nico looked at the door and searched for the panel to undo the door.

"HEY!" Sleet barked at him for that action.

"Y'know what Sleet, you can go do whatever you want to the fox!" Dingo growled storming off, pushing Nico over as he left.

Nico winced, whining.

"Yeah, yeah," Sleet rolled his eyes, then saw Nico left. "HEY!"

Nico started to do worm-like movements to move forwards. She was embarrassed, but it was better than being stuck alone with Sleet.

 

"Should we get Nico or Violet first?" Sonia wondered.

"Violet's a little kid, but Nico's in worse hands..." Sonic was puzzled as well.

Manic looked at them. "Nico's stronger." he said, so the girl could handle herself better than the young girl.

"True, we'll get Violet first." Sonia decided then.

"Right, come on!" Sonic nodded.

Manic went with his siblings.

"Violet?" Sonia called quietly. "Violet!"

"I'm in here!" Violet called back.

Little did the hedgehogs know they were going to get the surprise of a lifetime that they felt as though they had been waiting all their lives for, technically they had, but still. Aleena gestured for her to remain quiet about her being the queen, just a little longer at least.

Manic came over and set to picking the lock. Violet looked over as she was about to be rescued again. Aleena watched. Manic soon had the door unlocked. The triplets came in, smiling at Violet.

"'Scuse us, ma'am, but this little lady needs to go to a better place." Sonic said, holding Violet gently to get her on her feet.

Aleena stood up. She gestured to her bandages, as if to say 'I can't undo them'.

Manic hugged Violet and looked at the mysterious woman.

"Here, let me help." Sonia came, helping the woman with the bandages, as she removed them, she gasped a bit in shock.

Violet looked over. Sonic blinked, his jaw nearly dropping.

Aleena smiled her warm eyes sparkling with tears. "Hello, my darlings." she said softly.

Manic looked shocked too.

"Mother..." Sonia nearly cried, hugging her.

Sonic blinked, this was indeed a surprise.

Violet smiled at the reunion. Aleena hugged them all. Manic looked shocked still.

"Oh, it's so good to see you for real now..." Sonia mused.

Violet looked a little jealous of the family reunion, but was happy for the hedgehogs.

"I thought we'd never find you!" Sonic sprouted.

Aleena smiled and put a hand gently on Violet's head. Manic looked happier.

"It's really great to see you..." Sonia said with happy tears in her eyes.

Violet was surprised to see that even though a queen, Aleena was very gentle, not just toward her children, but seeming to any living soul.

"It's time, the time I can return to you." Aleena smiled.

Violet was happy for her friends. Aleena smiled. Manic grinned.

"It's lovely to meet you and your children, Your Majesty," Violet told Aleena, nearly curtsying. "They have offered me and my friend the best hospitality."

"My children have truly become how I would want them to..." Aleena smiled.

"Let's go rescue Nico." Manic said.

Sonic nodded. "Right, we have to get our other friend, Mother." he felt a little heartwarming moment finally saying that to her other than his adoptive mother before she and his adoptive father were roboticized.

Sonia sniffled, but they still had to get Nico. Aleena nodded.

"Let's go, Ma." Manic grinned.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Sonia asked her mother.

"Yes dear, I will be." she said.

Manic led them along. Sonia smiled. Sonic followed, taking Violet's hand. Aleena looked determined. Manic was sticking closer to his mother, he hadn't known her as much as her siblings actually did. The triplets grouped together with Aleena as they came around. Aleena looked at her children and Violet, a soft look on her face.

 

Some of the rough prisoners were calling to Nico in an unflattering way.

"Mmm-mm." she huffed through the gag. Basically telling them to shut up. If Sleet caught her, it'd be really bad.

"Aw, don't be like that." the man chuckled.

Nico continued to try and get away. If they made much more noise Sleet would know.

Sleet heard some noise as Nico was trying to get away. "Will you all shut up?" he glared at them.

Nico stopped a moment, hoping by not moving no attention would be drawn to her.

"Thanks for the pretty thing!" One of the lecherous ones called.

Nico glared at the prisoners a little. Some of the prisoners kept laughing.

"Keep quiet or I'll make you!" Sleet snapped, on his way out, but caught something in the corner of his eye. "There you are!" he grabbed Nico's arm instantly.

"Aww..." the lecherous prisoner muttered.

Nico looked annoyed, but also a little scared.

"How dare you run away again!" Sleet hissed to her.

Nico looked up at the slightly taller wolf guy. She tried to get free, but he was deceivingly strong.

"Why can't you women ever do as told?" Sleet muttered, taking Nico away.

Nico had to go along, practically dragged as her legs were bound.

"Do you know where your friend was taken?" Aleena asked them.

"I know for sure Sleet had her before and probably took her again." Sonic memorized.

"He got her before we got him and Dingo with snow when we saw the Oracle." Sonia added.

Manic nodded. "Vi, did you happen to hear where Sleet had her?" He asked quietly.

Aleena frowned at the thought of what he would be doing to the poor young woman.

"It was that one room with a chair, like an interrogation table." Violet explained the best she could.

"How dare they!" Sonia growled a bit.

Manic frowned. Aleena nodded and told everyone the directions. The others listened carefully to Aleena's instructions. Aleena told them where the room was. Violet and the others kept listening.

 

Nico growled at Sleet. Sleet ignored her and continued to drag her, he wasn't going to let some girl push him around. Nico huffed, annoyed. She was trying to hide her fear. Could Sleet possibly think similar of her as those prisoners did?

Sleet came back in the room, forced Nico on the chair and glared at her. "Why can't you stay still and listen to a man like a real lady?"

Nico would've answered about the fact that she just didn't like him. She glared up at him.

"What to do with you then?" Sleet grinned darkly with a wicked scheme in his eyes. "Oh, I got it!" he then decided to violate the girl and suddenly kissed her hard on the mouth.

Nico had gasped in pain, letting the wolf kiss her deeper. She tried to get free, but she was trapped between the chair and him, bound still. Sleet had taken the tape off her mouth roughly.

"So we go in and rescue Nico?" Manic made sure.

Aleena nodded.

"Violet, you should stay here, we don't want you to get hurt." Sonia advised.

"Aww... I can help..." Violet sighed.

Aleena gave a smile. "You and me can be the back up..." she soothed the girl.

Violet smiled a little. Aleena smiled. Manic went with his siblings. The group went quietly together to take a closer look.

"What's happening?" Violet asked in concern.

"I think he's taking advantage of her..." Sonic peeked, but luckily didn't get caught.

Aleena frowned lightly. Manic narrowed his eyes. Nico continued to struggle.

Sleet released the kiss, having 'stolen' her first kiss and glared at her. "Foolish girl."

"You stole my first kiss..." Nico whimpered.

"You escape from me, and you pay the price, you're lucky I let your little friend go easily," Sleet sneered. "She'll also never see her thieving family again!"

Nico looked up at him. "Wh-What are you going to do?" She asked quietly.

"Let's see..." Sleet plotted deviously. "There's always roboticizing... Or maybe even forcing you to never see the light of day again... Or becoming Dr. Robotnik's personal 'minion'..." he grinned darkly at the last option which was truly a fate worse than death.

Aleena frowned still.

Nico struggled as he suggested these. "Let me go!" She growled in fear.

"Maybe I should take you myself." Sleet laughed darkly.

Nico looked confused a moment. "'Take me'?" She asked, confused.

Sleet grabbed Nico by the arms, rather tightly.

Nico winced. "Ow..." she yelped.

Manic looked like he was gonna just go and storm in.

Aleena stopped him. "No, love, you need to wait until the time is right." she whispered.

Sonic, Sonia, and Violet held Manic back like Aleena advised.

"Maybe I should take you to make you mine forever," Sleet laughed. "But perhaps we should ask your precious family if they agree..."

Nico growled at the mention of them. "They won't agree... they are too prideful..." she scoffed.

Manic glared at the wolf who had a friend in his grip. Aleena frowned at Sleet.

"Is that right?" Sleet chuckled darkly.

Violet glared at Sleet, wanting to hurt him or for him to be punished severally.

Nico nodded. "Yes..." She growled.

"Let me go in and teach him not to mess with our friends..." Manic huffed.

Aleena stroked his head to soothe him.

"Manic, no..." Sonia lightly scolded.

"Why don't we go see them ourselves?" Sleet laughed, but had to think of a way to get Nico's family.

Nico growled and got her legs free enough to try kicking him. Manic settled down. Sleet winced and grunted with some of the impacts, he then decided to go to Robotnik. He was going to regret bothering the evil overlord like man, but this had to be done in order to properly punish Nico.

"There's only one way they would force me to marry, and that is to the man who bedded me before I agree." she huffed.

"How advanced of you to think such a thing." Sleet muttered.

Nico looked up at him. "Well, I am a lady of society..." she said, explaining why she would normally not be forced to marry.

"You're not a lady, you're nothing but a little brat!" Sleet snorted.

Nico kicked him again. "I won't marry you, nor do I need to be forced to." she growled.

"Oh, we'll see about that," Sleet darkly grinned as they got closer to where Robotnik was. "Excuse me, my good sir..."

Nico struggled again. Robotnik was talking to two people. One was a white normal fox, the other a normal orange fox. These were Nico's parents. Sleet saw resemblance between the two foxes and Nico and he looked at her, seriously and evilly. Nico growled with hate and whimpered with slight fear. Robotnik gestured for Sleet to come in. The male Fox, the orange one, turned his head to look. Sleet came in, holding Nico hostage.


	5. Chapter 5

Nico glared at her parents. The male Fox looked mad a little.

The woman looked fearful. "Nicolia! What are you doing to her? She was meant to be in prison!" She shouted.

"You see, she escaped and when she was returned, I gave her to Sleet." Robotnik smirked.

Sleet laughed at Nico's real name being spoken of, how embarrassing. "She's been a very bad little girl."

Nico growled, but refused to speak in front of her parents.

"Nicolia, don't growl..." the male said. He looked at Robotnik "You didn't think to inform us?" He asked.

Her mother looked at Sleet. "You haven't... taken away the only gift she can give away... have you?" She asked, hoping the answer was no.

"No, ma'am... At least... Not yet... Not even I would do such an act before matrimony." Sleet chuckled.

"Matrimony?" Her mom asked.

The male and Robotnik were talking a bit privately.

"Lady, I'm not that evil." Sleet chuckled.  
"You mentioned matrimony... Why?" She asked.

Nico struggled a little.

"Because I don't believe in doing such acts before marriage, ma'am." Sleet explained, tightening his grip on the poor fox girl.

Nico winced as his grip tightened.

Her mother narrowed her eyes slightly. "If you're asking for permission too... you'll have to ask her father." she said.

"Oh?" Sleet looked to Robotnik and Nico's father.

Her mother nodded. She cared for her daughter in a way but not the right way. "Yes." she said.

Robotnik smirked darkly. The fox male sighed, shaking Robotnik's hand.

"What seems to be happening here?" Sleet noted the 'deal' probably made between Robotnik and Nico's father.

"In return for not being roboticized, still we have to not contest against anything you want to do with our daughter... This is the only way to protect our son." the male said.

Nico went from mad to hurt. Sleet pulled a face. They had a son and they were sacrificing their daughter like this? He may had been a big bad evil being, but even he had standards.

"A son can be an heir, a daughter cannot... Come, dear." he told his wife.

The female looked surprised, but did follow him. Nico seemed to sag in Sleet's hold. Robotnik was mean, cruel and quite heartless, but he would never do that to his daughter without a fight first.

"Your parents are a bit more evil than Robotnik himself may lead to be..." Sleet murmured, seeming to sound like he was concerned for Nico's well-being. How out of character for him.

"They only care for themselves..." Nico whispered.

Robotnik looked over.

"How disrespectful..." Sleet tried to disguise his worrying for her.

Robotnik then shooed them away. Nico went quietly.

Sleet wondered if that included him. "Me, sir?"

"Yes, and if you need anything for her with you, contact me." Robotnik said.

"Oh, yes, sir." Sleet nodded, then took his leave.

Nico looked silently at the ground. She was tense and trembling.

"You're lucky I won't kill you..." Sleet mumbled. "Mr. Robotnik already took care of that mouse brat Scheherazade's family..." he said, revealing Violet's birth name.

Nico turned to look at him, her sadness turning to rage. "What?" She asked angrily.

"Believe me, I didn't want it to happen either, but they sacrificed their child to save themselves and pay for any consequence, so he had to do them in." Sleet explained.

Nico growled and broke free, storming off.

"Get back here!" Sleet hissed.

Though she was mad the way she was walking now was truly like a lady. "Make me!" She called to Sleet, challenging.

Sleet growled, searching around for Nico. Nico paused, unhooking her thumbs to slide the rope off. She then started to 'contort' out of the remaining top ropes. Nico put her joints back right and rolled her shoulders.

 

"Oh, I wonder what they're doing to her...?" Violet shivered a bit.

Sonia held the girl to calm her down, acting like a big sister. Manic looked at Violet. Aleena stroked the two girls' hair.

"He better not have hurt her..." Violet muttered angrily.

"We won't let him." Sonic soothed, also acting like a big brother.

"And if he has, we'll teach him, Sweetheart." Manic said.

"I just hope she isn't hurt too bad." Violet sniffled, worried.

Manic joined the hug. Violet wasn't aware of what happened to her biological family, but the hedgehogs all felt like a proper new foster family. Aleena smiled softly.

 

Nico looked around and planned to jump Sleet to take him by surprise then run off to find the exit.

Sleet scavaged for the girl, annoyed that she had escaped. "The one time I WANT Dingo's help..." he muttered.

When she saw him, she waited until he was in the right spot and literally jumped at him. She didn't know if it would work but if she could make him fall she could run off quickly. She wondered if she was too light for it to work only at a second too late.

Sleet looked around as he continued to walk. "You can run, but you can't hide!"

Nico jumped at him. Sleet grunted and called out, feeling nearly to lose his balance with Nico's sudden applied pressure. Nico hoped he would fall, though as he hadn't yet it seemed unlikely.

"Get... Off!" Sleet tried to get her away, but fell in the middle of the floor.

Nico grinned triumphantly and then scurried up, hoping to get away. Sleet growled, then grabbed her ankle. Nico yelped, falling forwards.

"I don't think you're going anywhere, smarty pants..." Sleet taunted.

Nico tried clawing at the floor. Sleet weakly tried to pull her back, a little sore from falling like that but wasn't going to let some girl push him around. Nico whined, her nails clawing the floor as she was dragged back to him.

Sleet pulled her over close. "Push me, will you?"

Nico glanced at him, the best she could on her stomach.

Sleet tried to stand up and grabbed onto Nico hard, though in a bit of pain. Nico was a lot stronger than she looked. "Now, what am I going to do with you to keep you out of trouble?"

"I'm not giving you ideas!" Nico yelled. She winced at how he held her.

"Fine by me!" Sleet snarled. "Impossible little woman, are we not?"

"Well, I'm not yours..." Nico sassed back.

Sleet laughed at her. "I should lock you up back with those monsters you call parents!"

"No!" Nico said, turning her face away, her eyes filling with tears.

"No, what!?" Sleet nearly seethed at her.

"I won't go back there." she murmured. She started to cry silently.

Sleet looked annoyed once Nico started crying, but then his expression softened. Had he felt bad for her? Nico tried to stop crying, but it felt worse now. Her family had given her up for their own lives again and were more concerned about her brother than her.

"Your family seems to be having issues in the caring department..." Sleet said softly.

Not caring that he was evil, or that she didn't like him, she turned in his hold and hugged up to him, needing comfort. Sleet blinked at the sudden hug and felt different inside, but patted her back. Nico cried a little more, but soon the tears dried up. She then realized the position and blushed. Sleet turned his head, blushing too, dare not letting her see him like this. Nico pulled away though it was not as attitude filled as before. She turned around again and huffed, crossing her arms.

"You're a really bad girl... But, your parents are even worse... How's your brother?" Sleet made small talk, surprisingly enough.

"He was alright... better than my parents..." Nico said softly.

"Were you like friends?"

"No... He was always the pampered little prince." she told him.

Sleet snorted. "Brat, much?"

"Yeah... I had to be tough... even more so when I was arrested..." Nico said. She squirmed in his hold a little. "So, what are you going to do with me?" She asked.

"Worse than you can imagine..." Sleet smiled crazily.

Nico glanced back, a little afraid.

"You're a beautiful girl... It'd be a shame if something were to happen to you... Your parents probably want grandchildren." Sleet said darkly.

Nico trembled a little. The tough exterior was now cracked enough to show the innocent, dainty, ladylike part of her.

"You poor thing..." Sleet seemed to taunt.

Nico shivered. "L-Let go..." she whispered.

"No, I don't think I will..." Sleet chuckled.

Nico tried to get free, but it didn't work. Sleet grinned harshly. Nico closed her eyes fearful. Then they flashed open. Maybe she could use his ray gun against him.

"Miss Aleena, we can't just sit here..." Violet really wanted to save her friend.

Aleena nodded. "Okay." she said calmly.

Manic grinned.

"We going now then?" Sonic asked.

Aleena nodded. Manic stood up again.

"Juice and jam!" Sonic chimed to go with his friend, siblings, and mother to save Nico and stop Sleet.

Aleena couldn't help but smile at Sonic.

Manic toom Violet's hand. "Keep Mom safe, okay, Sweetheart?" he asked.

Violet vowed to do that. "Okay, Manic..." she said in the bravest voice her young age could muster.

"We trust you, you're a wonderful sweetie, Violet." Sonia smiled at the mouse before they set off.

Aleena held Violet's hand. Manic looked determined. Violet sniffled, squeezing the queen's hand gently. Sonic, Sonia, and Manic went off to retrieve their new near and dear friend.

 

Nico turned and was about to grab the laser. She grabbed it and pointed it at him. She didn't know how to work it but hopefully he wouldn't know.

"Whoa, hey!" Sleet put his hands up. "Be careful with that thing! You'll put someone's eye out!"

Nico nodded, looking firm. She took a step away from him.

"Sheesh..." Sleet muttered. "I try to be nice and this is the thanks I get?"

"You call scaring me nice?" She asked, her arms shaking.

"Well, I didn't mean to!" Sleet scoffed.

Manic looked around. Sonia reminded her brothers to be quiet when they sneaked around. Manic nodded.

Nico's ears twitched a little. Sleet wasn't sure what to do in this situation, he just got up and left. Nico relaxed. Okay, this was good. She was glad he hadn't tried to overpower her and change the situation around.

"I'll let you go safely on one condition." Sleet smirked deviously.

Nico gasped about to turn the gun on him again.

Sleet blinked, then glared at her. "Feisty, don't you ever take a break?"

Nico was distracted half way as Manic and the others were seen. Manic was looking around. Sonia kept an eye out too. Sonic looked ready to challenge Sleet when the time would be right.

"I was going to make a deal with you..." Sleet said, not noticing the hedgehog triplets yet.

Nico gasped as she saw the guys. She went to drop the gun. Manic saw Nico.

Sleet seemed please she gave up the gun and snatched it back. "Why don't we make a deal?"

Nico blinked, her hand had no gun in it. She looked at Sleet.

Manic interrupted. "Let her go nice and easy, Sleet." he said.

Sleet growled and turned in annoyance to the green hedgehog. "How dare you show your face here again!"

"How dare you take someone who isn't yours!" Sonic retorted.

"Guys!" Nico gasped, happily.

Manic glared at Sleet.

"Let her go!" Sonia yelled.

Sleet held Nico tight. "I don't think so... I won't kill her... Unless..."

Nico winced, hyper aware of the gun he had back in his possession too. Manic angrily clenched his drum sticks.

"You're not hurting her, period!" Sonic snapped, refusing to listen anymore.

"I won't hurt her... Unless she decides to marry me." Sleet threatened in a cliché villain fashion.

Nico blinked her eyes, widening. Manic narrowed his eyes.

"How cliché..." Sonia muttered under her breath.

"Are you insane?!" Sonic glared at the villain.

"Why yes, yes I am." Sleet laughed wickedly.

Nico shook a little, but not going to say it at all yet. Manic prepared to attack. Sonic got ready to bolt.

"It's marriage or she dies!" Sleet glared at the hedgehogs.

"You're just holding her, how is that gonna kill her?" Manic snorted, too angry to care if he made anyone mad.

Sleet took out his gun from Nico's grasp and put it to her head. "I'll do even worse if you don't back off!"

Manic froze, frowning. Nico stiffened, even holding her breath. Sonic blinked and shook his fists.

"It seems we've reached an impasse..." Sleet smirked at the hedgehogs.

Manic glared at Sleet. Nico closed her eyes a little. The barrel of the gun was cool against her head. Sonia was audibly growling.

"It's your choice, Nico," Sleet looked down at his hostage. "Either you will marry me or you will have to join the other side."

Manic growled.

Nico cried silently, but had to answer. "I-I will..." she whimpered.

Sonia gasped, a bit horrified for her new friend to undergo such treatment.

"What!" Sonic gaped at Nico.

"You don't have to, Nico..." Manic said.

Nico looked at them sadly.

"We could get you out of this." Sonic added.

Sleet still held Nico close. Manic nodded.

"How?" She whispered.

Sleet put the gun away, smirked at Nico's agreement.

"We'll come back for you." Sonia said quietly.

"Yeah." Manic promised.

Nico nodded, but had to go with Sleet now. Sleet pulled Nico away from her friends, glaring at the three of them and disappeared.

"I can't believe she accepted Sleet's offer," Sonia sighed. "At least she won't be killed..."

"We gotta free her." Manic said.

"Not right now though, might be too risky." Sonia warned him.

"The sooner the better or else Nico's a goner!" Sonic sounded impatient as always.

Manic nodded.

"What now then?" Sonic asked.

"Let's go back to Violet and Mother." Sonia suggested.

"Yeah." Manic said.

Sonic, Sonia, and Manic then went back to Aleena and Violet. Nico went with Sleet. She looked down, resigned. Sleet took her elsewhere to a nicer looking prison cell that looked more of a royal bedroom than a prison cell, but still had bars on the door and windows blocking any sort of exit. Nico looked at it, looking worried.

"This should be more comfortable than those shoddy prison beds, the floor would be more comfortable." Sleet scoffed as he got Nico to go inside of it.

Nico stumbled in and looked at him. "Thank you..." she whimpered, still resigned.

"Don't mention it..." Sleet said, noticing he sounded like he cared for her, then tried to shrug it off. "Eh, whatever!"

Nico simply sat on the bed quietly.

"I should discuss this with your family." Sleet said as he let her sit on the bed.

"They gave me to you, remember? They won't care." Nico said quietly.

"Yes, but who would give you away?" Sleet referred, knowing about weddings needing someone to give away the bride.

"Not my family..." she said softly.

"Well, no matter, you're mine in a matter of days." Sleet smiled darkly to his imprisoned future bride.

Nico looked shocked. "D-D-Days?" She stuttered.

"A week if you're lucky." Sleet snorted.

Nico was so shocked that she came over dizzy and fell back onto the bed.

 

Aleena looked at them. Manic frowned.

"He's forcin' her to marry him!" Sonia growled.

"That fiend!" Violet sounded angered.

Aleena scowled a little. Manic looked mad.

"Let's stop 'em!" Violet went to dash off, but Sonia held her tail to keep her back.

"Hold on, sweetie, not so fast."

Aleena soothed Violet.

"We could crash the wedding... wedding wipeout." Manic said.

"Yeah!" Sonic agreed.

"That's very rude..." Sonia remarked.

"Ruder than Sleet marrying Nico off?" Violet asked her.

"She has a point." Sonia realized what she just said.

Aleena sighed. Manic hugged Violet.

"He better not hurt her..." Violet looked aggressive, but settled herself in Manic's hug. She really grew to love him in a little sister to a big brother sort of way like Sonic while Sonia was like a big sister to her.

"We won't let it happen." Sonic assured the mouse.

Aleena nodded. "Yes, she will be safe." she said.

Manic continued hugging Violet.

"Hmph..." Violet sniffled, cuddling against Manic gently.

Aleena stroked the youngest ones' hair. Manic looked a mixture of angry and calm.

"We should go and plan how to defeat Robotnik and save your friend from Sleet." Aleena said gently.

"No problem, I'm usually the brains of these operations." Sonic said, rather boastfully.

Aleena chuckled a little.

Manic sent a mock glare to him. "Brains, what brains?" He tried joking.

"I think the only brain you have is in your stomach when it's lunch time." Sonia giggled.

Sonic rolled his eyes at them. Violet giggled as well, this put her in a better mood, even if she was still worried about Nico. Aleena helped sneak out with her children and Violet. Manic carried Violet on his back.


	6. Chapter 6

Nico came around from her slight faint. When Nico woke up, there was a quilted blanket on top of her that wasn't there before. Nico blinked and saw the cell was empty except for her. She looked around the room as she got up. Sleet had just left Nico's cell and went to examine the other prisoners. Nico sat down on a small stool and sighed sadly.

Violet held onto Manic tight as she looked around ans they were going. Manic looked around too. Sonic made sure they were all quiet to stealth through. Manic held his little 'sweetheart' gently. Aleena sent a few trick things to distract some guards.

Guards who weren't Sleet and Dingo stood by, seeming to expect the group to come by anytime. Violet hid her face behind Manic's spikes, nervous about getting caught. Aleena used a hologram machine to get the guards away.

"Hey, buddy, what's that?" one guard asked the other.

"It's the queen and the kids." he replied. He rallied the group to chase the other 'group'.

The one guard chuckled. "Let's get 'em."

The guard nodded and the group of guards chased the hologram. Aleena smiled. Sonic and Sonia lightly giggled as the plan was working. Aleena snuck them out once the coast was clear. Manic still carried Violet. Sonia and Sonic kept on Manic's sides as Violet was kept securely on Manic's back. Soon the hedgehogs and mouse were free.

Violet giggled. "We got 'em!"

Sonic put his finger to his mouth, reminding her to keep quiet.

"Dingo, is that you?" Sleet's voice was heard.

Aleena hid with the children. Manic looked angry from the shadows. Sleet was then heard walking away from where they were headed. That was a good move. Aleena checked the coast was clear and ushered the children along. Nico was back on the bed curled up.

Sonic, Manic, and Sonia followed their mother along to save Nico from this horrible fate. A roboticized person came into the cell and started to force Nico into something that wasn't the torn body showing outfit. Sonic and his siblings hid as a victim of Robotnik's laws was after Nico now. Nico yelped, trying to struggle, but was overpowered and forced into a top and skirt combo dress.

"What's happening?" Violet whispered.

Sonia took a peek. "Making her wear a dress..." she whispered back.

Nico was forced to sit and get her hair brushed.

"Now her hair's getting done..." Sonia sounded jealous of that for some reason.

"I will do your hair as much as you want my darling." Aleena said.

Manic snorted quietly. Sonia smiled gratefully. Sonic chuckled quietly. Violet kept an eye out the best she could from behind held by Manic. Soon Nico looked presentable, but looked distant. The robot then left, relocking the cell door.

Violet really wanted to do something, but was too small. Manic wondered if he could break the lock to free her. Aleena looked mad about Robotnik. Sonic looked very peeved, but Sonia and Aleena attempted to restrain him. Manic started to sneak over, putting Violet down, to unlock the lock. Aleena soothed Sonic.

Sonic folded his arms. Violet stayed close with Aleena, Sonia, and Sonic. Manic concentrated only on the lock. Nico heard the lock being worked on and blinked. Nico seemed to not know she was being rescued by one of her new best friends. Manic continued. Nico looked down resigned, thinking it was a guard struggling with the lock to open the door to take her to somewhere.

"He does this all the time," Sonia said to her mother. "He was raised by thieves."

Violet was randomly straightening the bow that was in her tail. Aleena nodded, smiling a little. Manic just about managed to open it. Nico just sat there.

"You are all idiots!" Sleet's voice was heard snapping at the guards for falling for hologram tricks.

"Oh, snap!" Sonic cried out.

Violet clung to Sonia and Aleena. Manic scowled, but had to stop, he grabbed his lock picking equipment and looked for somewhere to hide. Aleena hugged them.

"Sorry about that, bro." Sonic tried to calm Manic from any annoyance.

Manic looked annoyed. "I almost had it..." he growled.

Violet patted his arm, smiling delicately. Manic settled, looking at Violet. Nico looked down still. She dreaded finding out when Sleet wanted the wedding.

Sleet came to Nico's cell and opened it with his key. "You better not be trying to escape..."

Nico didn't look up. "No, I'm not..." she said quietly.

"Good, now get all your rest, you have a big day tomorrow." Sleet said, sounding cold as usual, but not as much right now.

"You did your best." Violet soothed.

Manic ruffled her hair. Violet giggled with Manic a bit. Manic smirked playfully. Violet giggled, she really grew to love the hedgehogs like the siblings she had always wanted, not really remembering her biological ones, not knowing that they had been killed, along with her parents, thanks to Robotnik's ruffled her hair again. Sonia listened in closely to Sleet and Nico.

 

"T-Tomorrow?" Nico asked, gasping.

"We're going to get ready for our wedding, we need to get your gown, my suit, the cake..." Sleet explained.

Nico looked at him, surprised.

"We're going to fit you into your dress tomorrow morning, so you better still be here!" Sleet snarled, getting in her face.

Sonia looked horrified of what she was overhearing. Aleena looked at her daughter. Nico nodded, her eyes wide in slight fear.

"Now, be a good little fox and stay in your cage, and I'll see you in the morning..." Sleet smirked, leaving the girl.

Nico covered her face in her hands and cried.

Sonia looked back and came to alert everyone. "They're coming back for her in the morning to fit her into wedding gowns!"

Manic looked. "If you and mom went in disguise to help, we could sneak her out..." he suggested.

"Tonight?" Sonia asked.

"I don't know, those guards might come back..." Violet said, a little scared.

Sonic nodded, agreeing with her.

"No, disguised as the helpers of the hairdresser." Manic said.

"You could pull it off." Violet chuckled about Manic's fringes, but not in a mean way, she thought it was cool.

"Glamorous, I accept." Sonia marveled.

Aleena nodded. Manic smiled.

"Can I help?" Violet stood on her tip-toes.

"Just as long as you don't give us away." Sonic told her, but knew she wouldn't, even though she was a child and now on the good side.

Aleena nodded. "You could be 'learning the trade of hairdressing'." she smiled.

Manic hugged Violet. Violet giggled, smiling with the family she was with.

Sonia put an old-fashioned Mozart like wig on Manic. "What do you think?" she smiled, suggesting disguise wigs for their rendezvous tomorrow.

Manic shook his head. Aleena held Violet on her lap.

"Aww..." Sonia removed the wig.

"We're hairdressers, not concert pianists." Sonic told their sister.

Manic chuckled.

"You got a better idea?" Sonia looked to the blue hedgehog.

"Yeah, not wigs 1,000 years their past their expiration date!" Sonic chuckled.

Manic slicked his spikes back and put on some sunglasses.

"You're very sweet and gentle for a Queen." Violet smiled up at Aleena.

Aleena smiled. "Thank you, my dear." she said, softly.

"Oh, I don't mean to be rude..." Violet quickly apologized for herself. "A lot of stories I remember hearing have queens as mean people... Like the one of hearts."

Aleena hugged the girl. "I prefer my people's happiness." she smiled.

Violet smiled in content.

"That's a good look for you." Sonic chuckled.

"Should we maybe do this back underground and meet back here?" Sonia thought out loud.

Manic nodded.

"Come on then, let's get going." Sonic proclaimed.

The next morning, Nico was woken by a roboticized woman who dressed her neatly for the day. Nico looked downcast.

"The hairdressers will be here shortly..." Sleet said, a little impatient, wondering what was taking them so long.

Nico nodded.

"They should've been here by now!" Sleet growled, frustrated, and walked off.

Nico stood where she was, quietly.

The hedgehogs and the one mouse were back underground. Manic was in a pair of jeans, a purple flared top, with the hair and sunglasses, looking very much a hairdresser. Sonic had his hair curled a little bit, also wearing sunglasses, had a red jacket with a lot of zippers and the sleeves rolled up with matching pants.

Sonia had her hair styled differently thanks to her mother's help with it reaching her shoulders and was used by golden hair dye and would go out if washed out and had heart-shaped black earrings, a black top with a purple heart, black Capri pants and had shining white shoes. She also wore sunglasses, but hers were more fashionable than her brothers. Manic grinned. Aleena looked more modest but still glamorous. Her outfit was a white blouse with a stylish skirt, her hair was dyed black and she had contacts in.

"Queen Aleena, you're so pretty, I see where Sonia gets it." Violet smiled.

Sonia blushed at that, smiling at the mouse girl. "Now, what to do with you?"

Manic had an idea. "She just needs a new hairstyle and a pair of glasses." he said.

"If you don't mind, it would work." Sonic told the little girl.

"Just don't give me pink braided pigtails." Violet giggled.

Manic nodded. Aleena sorted it out.

"You look like you belong in the 80's." Sonia lowered her glasses, observing Sonic.

"As long as I look fashionable." Sonic shrugged.

Manic chuckled. Sonia shook her head, but smiled. Aleena had tied Violet's hair into a spiky pigtail and gave her a new eye color. Aleena showed her. Manic nodded, grinning.

Violet looked at her new self and smiled. "Wow, I look awesome!"

"Ya really do, kid!" Sonic gave a thumbs up.

Aleena smiled. Manic chuckled, grinning. Nico was temporarily dressed in a ladylike dress with corset.

"Thank you all so much!" Violet squealed.

Sonia giggled. Aleena hugged her.

"Remember, Mother is the hairdresser, and we are her assistants." Sonic reminded the younger girl.

"Right." Violet nodded.

Aleena led them out. Manic sashayed. Violet giggled at Manic's gestures as they were going for Nico.

 

"Where are they?" Sleet was very angered that the hairdresser and her assistants had not yet come.

"Sorry, we're late~" Aleena then cooed as they headed towards Sleet.

Nico looked nervously at Sleet.

"Finally, you show up!" Sleet sounded restless, then caught a view of Violet. "Say, isn't she too young to be a hairdresser's assistant?"

"She's our apprentice and we're going to show her what to do when she gets older." Sonic covered up, holding the mouse girl protectively.

"She is such a keen little mind." Aleena exclaimed.

Manic merely nodded. Nico looked at them, her eyes widening.

Sleet hummed. "Well, okay... But I'm not responsible for any accidents she may get into..." he then walked off to take care of his own business while the 'hair dresser and assistants' would get to work on Nico. "Give her something that will wow me." he grinned darkly, then left with the doors shutting.

Violet saluted as Sleet left, then turned to Nico with a smile. Nico hugged them all, crying. Aleena patted the girl's head.

"Are you okay, honey?" Sonic asked in the hug.

"He wants me to marry him in a couple of days..." Nico whimpered.

"We're here to help you on that." Sonic stated, not meaning to help the wedding happen, but to stop it from happening and forcing Nico to do something she didn't like.

Nico misunderstood a second. She pulled out of the hug. Manic looked.

"Oh, I mean, we're gonna get you out of here." Sonic understood the confusion, it sounded odd once it came out of his mouth.

"Thank goodness." Sonia added.

"You can't... my parents gave me up to him to save themselves..." Nico whimpered.

Aleena looked at her. "I can contest that dear..." she said.

"We were destined to do this too." Sonic stated.

"Please, let us help you." Violet added.

Nico looked at them. She nodded hoping nothing would stop them. Aleena smiled and quickly used a blanket to turn into a cloak for Nico. Sonic and Sonia took Violet's hands.

"Has he hurt you any?" Violet checked for any sort of injuries.

"No, he hasn't..." Nico said softly.

Aleena started to lead them out, putting the cloak on Nico.

"Come on." Sonic whispered for them to go forward.

Nico followed, looking down so not to have attention drawn to her. Aleena led the way. Violet made sure they were all as quiet as her. Aleena smiled as the exit was in sight. Nico looked relieved.

"Almost there!" Violet whispered, nearly squeaking.

Aleena opened the door. Nico looked nervous a little. Sonic peered out to see if the coast was clear and gestured for the others to come after him as it was. Aleena ushered everyone out. Nico didn't dare look up yet.

"Don't worry, you're in safe hands now." Sonia cooed.

Aleena smiled. Nico gave a weak smile to Sonia, should she get caught again it would be bad. So far so good.

"Hey, we're here!" a female squeaky voice called, revealing to be the hair dresser with her three assistants for Robotnik, Sleet, and Dingo. "Let's get this party started!"

Aleena looked surprised. Nico hid a little.

 

Sleet was being measured by Dingo in another room.

"Why are you marrying her Sleet?" Dingo asked.

Sleet glanced at Dingo, then looked ahead. "Because... She should be grateful, I'm not killing her..."

Dingo snorted. "I'd have just killed her." he said.

Sleet snorted. "You couldn't kill a fly..."

Dingo glared. "I could as I hate her." he growled.

"Touch her and I'll hurt you far worse than I had ever done before." Sleet glared back at him.

Dingo merely huffed, finishing. Sleet huffed, then waited a bit. Dingo told the suit maker the sizes and then glanced at Sleet. The maker nodded and wrote them down.

"It better not be too tight!" Sleet snapped to him.

Dingo nodded.

"What's going on here?" the hair dresser came with her assistants looking around.

"Hide!" Violet squeaked, getting behind the hedgehogs and fox.

Aleena hid too. Nico tried to hide. The hair dresser and her assistants went to find the meaning of this, passing the heroes. Aleena looked relieved. Nico clenched her hands together tightly.

"Go, go, go." Sonic whispered for them to go farther.

Aleena led the way. Nico followed, though slower. So far they were all fine, but then the Swat-Bots were ordered to scan around since the hairdresser and her assistants were a bit insulted. Aleena frowned. Nico looked scared a little. Dingo looked smug and angry. Violet nearly started to cry, but Sonia held her close in security and comfort. Aleena looked. Nico took some shaky breaths. The Swat-Bots then noticed the heat signatures of the group.

"I knew there was something odd about those four!" Sleet snapped.

"Well, your bride ain't here no more." Dingo scoffed.

"Excuse me?" Sleet demanded to him.

Dingo pointed to the room, the door wide open.

"THAT LITTLE TWERP!" Sleet hissed, seeing this.

Dingo smirked.

"Shut up, stupid." Sleet growled to Dingo as they went out.

Dingo followed.

"We've been framed!" one of the assistants snarled.

"Let's get those posers!" the sassy assistant snapped.

"Uh-oh..." Violet muttered.

Aleena took a step, but had to retreat quickly as a blast just missed her. Nico pulled her 'cloak' closer around herself. The Swat-Bots all started to converge.

Sonic put Violet in a safe spot, then glared as they got ready for any action. "Come on out, you cowards!"

Sonia's eyes darted around the room, removing her sunglasses. Manic pulled out his drumsticks. Nico stood back with Violet. The Swat-Bots came to attack the group.

Sonia super twirled and lashed out her keyboard. "Come on, guys, they know the rules, good will always win!"

Sonic summoned his guitar.

The hedgehogs were going to do what they did best, attack their enemies through the power of rock.

"Do they do this often?" Violet blinked as the instruments were exposed to her again.

Manic summoned his drums and attacked. The Swat-Bots kept attacking back.

Nico nodded. "They seem to." she whispered.

Aleena was watching the fight. Sonia and Sonic blasted the melodies of their music, making a song and thrashing against the baddies. Violet looked to Aleena, smiling, and watched the fight.

Sleet kept running, then stopped instantly as one of the bots flung against the floor. "Not cool, hedgehogs..." he murmured.

Dingo went out to fight too. Manic continued too. Aleena held Violet's hand. Nico put down her hood for now to see clearer. Violet stayed with Nico and Aleena.

Sonia twirled again, running over the Swat-Bots after them and panted as she finished. "That takes a lot outta ya!"

Dingo beelined for Sonia. More Swat-Bots came. Manic attacked still. Aleena watched. Nico, Violet and Aleena had their backs to the entrance.

"What do we do when they're done fighting?" Violet asked.

Sonia glared at Dingo. "What does he want now?"

"Your hand in marriage." Sonic joked quickly before blasting more bots. There was so many of them.

Dingo scooped Sonia up. This was the second of Robotnik's best army.

"We escape." Aleena said.

Nico looked scared seeing Dingo, that meant Sleet knew.

"HEY!" Sonia yelped.

"Hey, let go of my sister!" Sonic yelled, speeding toward him and started to run in circles around his feet.

"NICO!" Sleet had yelled in sheer fury.

Dingo started to spin. Aleena looked around. Nico whimpered, scared, putting the hood back up. Once Dingo was dazed and confused, Sonic retrieved Sonia. Violet clung to Aleena a bit more than Nico, but still felt protected with the older females.

Sleet somehow managed to sneak around and had captured Nico. "Gotcha!"

Dingo was groaning dizzily on the floor. More bots attacked Sonic and Sonia. Nico gasped struggling to see. She let out a startled shriek. Aleena turned to look.

"Hey!" Violet cried out.

"Gah, there's too many of them!" Sonic felt strained.

"Excuse me, but the bride needs to be fitted into her dress." Sleet grinned darkly.

"NO!" Violet grabbed Sleet by the tail and bit it hard, making him squeal and drop her.

Manic made a huge hole that most fell in. Aleena pulled Violet away so Sleet couldn't hurt her. Nico scrambled back up to run. Sonic and Sonia got to Manic's sides to avoid the hole they were doomed in. Sleet growled in anger and pain, not sure whether to hit Violet or to chase after Nico. Manic closed it but there were some left.

Aleena hid Violet. Nico threw one of het shoes at Sleet. Sonic bolted in the air and slammed the strings on his guitar, blasting the incoming bad ones. Sleet called out and glared at Nico, he was going to get her. She was the future bride after all. Nico yelped tripping over a piece of Swat-Bot that fell just in front of her. Aleena looked worried.

Sleet reached out and grabbed Nico, throwing him over his shoulder. "Bad girl, bad!"

Nico yelped. "No!"

Manic saw this, narrowing his eyes.

"Hold still!" Sleet forced her to keep her from kicking.

Sonia and Sonic glared at him, but then they were surprised that the real hairdressers just came over them.

"You stole our jobs!" the one who seemed to be the 'Manic of the group' pointed sharply.

Nico couldn't do anything. Manic managed to sneak away.

"Get over here!" Sleet kept dragging Nico away to take her to the dressmaker.  
Nico was taken to the room. The dress-maker was there with her dress.

"Ah, have you prepared it then?" Sleet asked, not letting go of Nico.

Nico looked scared.

"Yes sir... it's ready." she said.

"Excellent..." Sleet grinned. "If you've seen the guest list, make sure that four hedgehogs and a mouse aren't invited."

The dressmaker nodded. "Please wait outside a moment..." she said respectfully.

Nico tried to get free. Two robots came to hold her.

Sleet gave Nico to the bots and stood outside as asked of him. "Don't struggle, my dear... It's a bad look for you, and you are to be blushing bride."

With the robots' help they got Nico into the dress... and the lingerie with it. Nico barely struggled, the robots rather strong. Sleet smirked sinisterly.

Nico looked down sadly. The robots even forced her hair into a updo. Dingo came stumbling over to Sleet.

"Did you get rid of those pests?" Sleet turned to Dingo, annoyed.

"No, but they're fighting the bots." he said.

"Drats..." Sleet snorted, then glanced to Nico to approve the dress. "Oh, how lovely..."

The dress-maker came out. "She is dressed." she said.

The robots held Nico. Nico glanced in the mirror and sobbed a little.

Dingo smirked. "Bad luck to see the bride." he said.

Nico didn't meet his gaze. Manic started to make his way.

Sleet hit the back of his head. "I'll show YOU bad luck!"

The bots were decreasing at last.

Dingo growled in pain. "The priest is in the interrogation room 4D." he growled.

Nico was held between the two robots.

"Excellent," Sleet chuckled darkly. "Now, have you made sure the people come to the wedding or have the opportunity for their lives to be threatened as is now Robotropolis law?"

"They weren't invited until tomorrow, but, you best marrying her now first." Dingo said, glaring at Nico.

Nico looked up, shocked.

Sleet grinned darkly down to Nico. "After I get my suit. Where is that tailor!?"

A new robot came with the suit. Nico watched, whimpering.

"Excellent... This better not make me fat." Sleet grinned.

The robot handed him the suit. Nico was pulled out of the room to wait for Sleet. Dingo stayed out to make sure Nico didn't escape. Nico looked scared up at Dingo.

"Now, be a good little girl and stay in your room until you are walked down the aisle." Sleet nearly sneered to his wife-to-be.

Nico looked between them. Dingo smirked.

Sleet took a hold of Nico. "Let's get you out of here, shall we?"

"What do we do now?" Violet felt injured. "Nico's gone!"

"I promise, kid, we wont' let the bad guys win," Sonic assured her. "We were destined to find our mother and team up to overthrow 'Ro-Butt-Nik' someday after she gave us up and we're gonna let that prophecy come true!"

Aleena nodded gently, but firmly. "Where is Manic?" She then asked.

"Manic?" Sonia looked around, noticing the green hedgehog was gone too.

"He must've gotten taken away too!" Violet cried.

Nico glanced to see why he was suddenly rushing. "Manic!" She shouted.

Dingo stood in between them and the green hedgehog.

Manic looked over. "Stop, Sleet!" He shouted.

"You take care of him, I'll tend to Nico." Sleet commanded Dingo, taking Nico elsewhere.

Nico had to follow, she looked worried. Dingo grinned, looking forwards to fighting the hedgehog. Manic started to help. The priest looked nervous.

"I hope you enjoyed seeing your friends, because you're never going to do it again." Sleet huffed.

Nico had to pretty much run after him as he was pulling her. The priest watched.

"Why don't you want to get married?" Sleet asked Nico as they went along.

"I don't have anyone I love." she said. The mindset could be easily changed over time though.

The priest, prepared to marry the couple.

"I can change that." Sleet laughed in her face. "You have no choice, honey."

Nico looked scared. The priest looked as they came in.

"We're going now." Sleet told her lightly, not as aggressive as he was with Dingo or others. He then looked up to the priest as the man was waiting to marry them.

Nico looked at the priest. The priest waited, preparing to marry them.

"No one shall object, there will be no time-wasting, and we will succeed." Sleet said sharply.

The priest nodded and started the ceremony. Nico was kind of struggling.

"Manic, where are you?" Violet missed the green hedgehog most of all.

Manic could be heard shouting, along with Dingo.

Violet heard that.

"Is it Manic?" Sonia wondered.

Sonic shrugged. Dingo suddenly gave a yell and a crash could be heard all the way to the room.

"Manic!?" Violet yelled out.

Sonia and Sonic held her close to soothe her.

Sleet grinned eerily as he kept his arm linked with Nico's as though to prevent her from escaping and locking their embrace tighter than any chain or bolt against the fox girl's will. The priest continued. Nico whined quietly. She then gave up, his hold too strong. Sleet shifted a little, having an odd sensation of something wrong, but shrugged it off. The priest nervously continued to do the ceremony.

Nico looked at the shut door. "They're coming..." she whispered.

"I'm going to rescue Nico!" Manic called out.

"Shush!" Sleet heard Nico.

The priest was almost done. Nico flinched. Sleet grinned as they were getting to the last, juicy part of any wedding to seal the deal as they say.

"Should we go after him?" Sonia asked once she recognized Manic's voice.

Violet looked to Aleena since she was the oldest and of course, the mother. Aleena nodded. Manic went towards the room. Violet clung to Aleena as Sonic and Sonia went to find their brother.

They had caught him in time before he was going in to crash the wedding to save Nico from this heinous crime. After all, the people had the nerve of steel to not invite them. Aleena picked the girl up.

Manic picked the lock to the door. Violet clung to Aleena naturally. Aleena rocked her. Sonia and Sonic came beside Manic's sides, smiling with wicked smiles to ambush Sleet. Violet nuzzled against Aleena, feeling fortunate to have known the queen. Manic opened the door.

"I now pronounce you wolf and wife... you may now kiss her, after exchanging rings." the priest said, looking apologetically to Nico.

Nico looked scared. Sleet nodded darkly, then he realized a mistake. He had forgotten the rings. He glared around, wondering what happened now. The priest looked a bit relieved for Nico. Nico hoped he could find no loop holes.

Sleet looked all around, even getting on his knees and crawling around. He then saw familiar shoes and looked up to see the hedgehog trio looking a bit cross and vengeful. "You three!?"

The priest looked. Nico smiled at her friends. Manic narrowed his eyes at Sleet.

"Wedding Crashers!" Sleet called.

The priest hid a grin. Nico looked judging the distance and how fast she could run to slip past Sleet. Manic twirled his drumsticks threatening. Some robots came running.

"Don't you know you have to have an invitation around here?" Sleet glared at them.

"Yeah, we wanna invite you to some punch!" Sonic punned, having actually punched Sleet across the room and made him land in a punch bowl, splashing the fruity drink and fruit wedges on him with the liquid dripping.

The priest looked shocked a little. The robots restrained the trio. One came warningly over to Nico. Nico backed from the robot. Sonia jumped from being captured and kicked the bots away from coming after them.

Sleet found the rings that were in the punch bowl for some reason. "Dingo, you nitwit!"

The priest watched. Nico kicked the bot away. The bot flew through the air. Manic was caught, but hit at it with his drumsticks.

"Home run!" Sonic called, laughing as he jumped on and outran more bots after them.

Sonia was flying by the priest, but landed swiftly on her feet and twirled to confuse the bots and get them to run into each other to distract them away from Nico and to get themselves crashed. The priest pulled Nico gently aside, safely out-of-the-way. Nico watched her friends. Manic chuckled as his just collapsed into peices. The bots continued to come.

Sleet cupped the rings in his hands to get himself legally married to Nico and end this chaos. Sonic dashed over behind him and shoved him aside, making him drop the rings. Sonia ran over and collected the rings, hiding them behind her back. Sonic and Sonia gave in with Manic, leaving with him.

Sleet laughed darkly. "You made the right choice, Nico, darling." he stroked her hair, much to her discomfort.

Nico shuddered as he stroked her hair, not able to back away as Dingo was behind her. Manic was mad.

"Man, this is no good!" Sonic huffed.

"You said it!" Sonia agreed.

"Now... Before we move on, can I ask who's idea it was to put WEDDING RINGS in the PUNCH BOWL!?" Sleet looked annoyed and angry with Dingo.

Nico winced in case he took it out on her. Sleet cupped the rings in his hands to get himself legally married to Nico and end this chaos. Sonic dashed over behind him and shoved him aside, making him drop the rings. Sonia ran over and collected the rings, hiding them behind her back.

The priest soothed Nico. Nico was still watching. Manic was holding off the bots.

"Alright, hand 'em over." Sleet came to Sonia with his hand out.

"What?" Sonia asked showing her closed hands.

"You know very well what!" Sleet sneered.

Sonic snuck to Nico and the priest. "Yo, you guys cool?"

The priest looked at him. "Why were you trying to stop the wedding, child?" He asked gently, just curious.

Nico looked at them all.

"Umm, hello~, it's Sleet and Nico!" Sonic stated like it was obvious.

Sonia opened her hands to show somehow the rings weren't in her hands anymore. Sleet growled and chased her against more bots, but Sonia zipped away in time, making the crude villain slip and crash against the bots instantly and nearly get badly battered from the thrashing impact.

The priest chuckled slightly but sighed. "I'm not sure of the protocol... I will have to examine the archives to know if the marriage is still valid or not." he said softly.

Nico hugged the blue hedgehog. Manic laughed at Sleet.

"Can't get married without a couple of rings." Sonic turned his head with a sneaky smile.

Sonia came back over and took out her hands again, closed them, and opened them to show the rings and giggled. Sleet growled up at them, nearly crushed by the lying around bots.

Nico held out her hands. "I have a plan." she said.

Manic waved to Sleet.

"Lay it on me." Sonic smiled.

Sonia made a face and went back to her brother. Sleet growled, wanting to destroy them both so bad right now.

"I need the rings." she said softly. She was going to do something that would hopefully stop Sleet from getting them.

Manic came over to the group. Sonia handed the rings over.

Sonic smiled at her, then handed them to Nico. "I hope you know what you're doing."

The priest looked away. Nico took the rings and then shoved them into her bra. The hedgehog triplets blinked, but listened carefully.

"No man will ever get to get in there without my permission." Nico said, making sure the rings wouldn't fall out.

"You all wouldn't understand." Sonia giggled between her brothers.

"So what's the plan?" Sonic then asked.

"We need to get out." the priest said.

Manic nodded. Dingo woke up, kicking the bots aside. Nico blinked, surprised. Sleet roared as he couldn't move right now.

"Any secret way out of here?" Sonia's eyes darted around the room.

Sonic looked up for any possible vents to escape through. The priest shrugged. Manic saw a weird-looking Mirror. Dingo moved the bots off Sleet. Nico looked to the mirror too. Sonic came to the mirror closer and put his hand on the glass.

"It's a two-way mirror." Manic said.

Nico stood with Sonia.

"We gotta get in there, there's no other way out." Sonia said cautiously.

"Join hands." Sonic suggested.

Manic ran to the chair in a corner. "Out of the way." he said.

Nico pulled Sonia to one side with her.

"Dingo, what took you so long?" Sleet snapped.

"I was unconscious." he huffed, hoisting Sleet up.

"You didn't wake up fast enough!" Sleet snapped to him.

"Your bride's getting away." Dingo stated.

"No one runs away from me!" Sleet stood up sharply, then started to charge.

The priest moved aside too. Manic threw the chair at the mirror. Nico watched the glass shatter.

"What did you do that for!?" Sonic yelled at his brother.

"That's seven years bad luck!" Sonia grew frantic.

"And it's gonna be even more if you don't give up the girl!" Sleet hissed.

The priest carefully climbed through.

Manic looked "We can get out through the viewing room..." he said, almost relaxed.

Nico turned to see how close Sleet was. Sleet wasn't dangerously close, but was close to getting on their tail in a quick run or two.

"How do we do that?" Sonic asked.

"There is a door in here." the priest said, flicking the light on.

Manic looked. He got into the room. Nico picked up Sonia putting her in the room, followed by Sonic, but still held a hand. Sonic followed after as quickly as he could, which of course, being the fastest thing alive, was no problem. Sleet came to where they all were and turned his head as they had already moved.

What a stupid move he had just made. Manic was trying to open the door. Nico peeked back to see Sleet standing there, he wasn't coming into the room.

"I'll give you one last chance to be a good little girl and come back to do as you're told, girl..." Sleet glowered toward Nico.

"Or what?" Nico asked.

Manic was still working. Dingo threw Sleet a laser.

Sleet captured it and wielded it. "I would hate to ruin your pretty face on my equally nice laser, now would I?"

Sonic and Sonia tried to help. Sonic then saw the laser and glared harshly. Manic still tried to open the lock. The priest looked shocked. Dingo smirked, hoping she wouldn't. Nico looked scared as she was faced with the barrel of the laser. She slumped in defeat and slowly took a few steps towards him. Sleet grinned darkly and held out his hand.

"Nico, don't!" Sonic held her back.

Manic scowled. "Kick it Son..." he tells his sister.

Dingo looked disappointed then grinned at Sonic holding her back.

"If I don't, he'll kill me, then you guys... or will kill you guys and take me anyway..." Nico whispered.

Sonia glared, but then her expression softened. "Guys... She's right..."

"What?!" Sonic looked back to her.

Sleet grinned as dark as Dingo as things were now going his way. Manic looked at her. Dingo scowled again.

Nico reached out to take Sleet's hand. "You can't hurt them..." she warned softly.

"And what if I do?" Sleet quietly retorted.

"I'll hurt you..." Nico said.

Manic blinked. The priest was silently praying.

Sleet blinked, narrowing his eyes at her. "Whatever..."

Sonia looked concerned.

Sonic folded his arms, tapping his foot about what their next move should be. "I'm waaaaitin'...~"

Nico then took his hand. "Go, guys..." she whispered.

Manic narrowed his eyes.

"We can't just leave!" Sonic cried out.

"Go now before you regret your next decisions." Sleet glared at them, standing in front of Nico.

Dingo smirked. "Or I'll eat her alive." he said, mostly to scare Nico and to help Sleet out.

Nico gasped, placing a hand over her heart. Manic kicked the door.

Sleet darkly chuckled. "Leave now and return to your mother and that orphan rat."

Sonic glared at them. Dingo purposely licked his lips. Nico looked scared. Manic stormed out. Sleet chuckled darkly.

Aleena came over, carrying Violet.

"Where's Nico?" Violet asked.  
"We have to let Sleet take her 'or else'." Sonia answered.

Sonic just stood, looking very annoyed about that.  
"We were about to save her and get away, but Sleet and Dingo said if we stopped the wedding, Nico would be eaten and she told us to go." Sonic explained.

Violet's eyes furrowed, she was really angry about that. "I hate those two!"

Manic nodded. Aleena came over, carrying Violet.

"Where's Nico?" Violet asked.

"We have to let Sleet take her 'or else'." Sonia answered.

Sonic just stood, looking very annoyed about that.

Sleet just hit Dingo and took out the rings, smiling. "Now, we can get on with the ceremony, yes?"

Sleet chuckled darkly.

"We were about to save her and get away, but Sleet and Dingo said if we stopped the wedding, Nico would be eaten and she told us to go." Sonic explained.

Violet's eyes furrowed, she was really angry about that. "I hate those two!"

"Dingo gave Sleet a laser... it was frickin' whack!" Manic said angrily.

Violet blinked at Manic's choice of words.

"Yeah, this really sucks!" Sonic snorted.

Sonia didn't say anything anymore and just put her hands on her hips in fury, she was nearly turning red as her fury, but could be hard to tell as she appeared to be pink and purple. Manic tried to calm down

Aleena gave them all a soothing look. "When we defeat Robotnik, I will sort this." she promised.

"How are you sure you'll defeat him?" Violet trembled. "He's so big, scary, and ugly!"

"We were destined to beat him together from the day we were born and given up." Sonic told her their origin.

Manic nodded.

"Yes, we will lead the army we have to defeat Robotnik." Aleena said.

"How do you know all of this?" Violet looked to the hedgehogs.

"Oracle." the hedgehog triplets said at once.

"Oh..." Violet smiled. "What do we do then? How do we get the army, your Majesty?"

"Send out the call." Aleena said.

Manic nodded.

"How do we do that?" Violet asked, she was hoping she wasn't annoying anyone with her million questions, but she was a child after all.

Aleena gave a thought.

"Cyrus." Manic said.

"Yeah!" Sonic agreed.

"Cyrus?" Violet now asked.

"He's a friend of ours, but mostly Sonic's," Sonia explained, smiling. "He's one of the Freedom Fighters and he's great with technology and stuff like that."

"We should go for now though." Aleena said.

Manic nodded, still looking a little mad.

"Right." Sonic nodded in annoyance.

"Oh, Nico, I hope you'll be okay in there..." Violet's voice trailed as she was carried off to meet the one known as Cyrus.

Aleena stroked her hair. Manic looked at Violet. Sonic and Sonia went ahead to their Underground Hide-Out and to contact Cyrus to be right over.

 

Nico held up her shaky hand, forcing herself too. Dingo groaned a little. Sleet grinned darkly, sliding her ring around her finger. Nico closed her eyes to not see the cool metal band around her finger. It was a little tight, enough so it wouldn't easily come off.

"Haha!" Sleet laughed.

Nico opened her eyes to look at Sleet. Dingo pushed her towards Sleet accidentally as he stood up. Sleet grabbed Nico to wed them together finally and glanced at the priest. Nico flinched a little.

"Where did he go now?" Sleet huffed, seeing the priest was gone, then glared to Dingo. "Get someone to marry us, stupid!"

Dingo rushed off. Nico looked up at Sleet.

Sleet growled. "Stupid waste of space..."

Nico shivered.

Sleet glanced to her, looking cold as always. "Settle down, will you? It's not the end of the world!"

Nico tried to stop her shivering. Soon Dingo came back with a scrawny looking man, wearing a cross. Nico bit her tongue so not to cry out.

"Finally!" Sleet was no doubt impatient and anxious.

Dingo dropped the male. The male stood up shakily. Nico looked terrified.

"Get on with it!" Sleet snapped.

"How f-far did you g-get?" He asked.

Nico winced, the male didn't seem to care who he was marrying.

Sleet grunted. "We just exchanged rings."

The man nodded. "Kiss her then, please." he said, down to business.

Sleet grinned darkly, then turned to kiss the bride as was tradition. Nico looked up shocked. She didn't fight. The male watched calmly. Sleet grabbed her face and kissed her hard on her lips, there was no turning back now, Nico and Sleet were married. Nico closed her eyes, to hide the tears.

"You are now wolf and wife." the male said.

"Excellent." Sleet grinned darkly.

Nico merely looked down.

"We're married now, how fortunate." Sleet chuckled rather sickly, giving Nico a very unsettling, creepy crawling feeling.

Nico shuddered. "'Fortunate'?" She asked, scared.

"You're mine now." Sleet said to her, rather darkly.

Nico flinched. She looked up at him still. "Wh-what are you g-going t-to do?" She stuttered.

"Leave us!" Sleet demanded, grabbing Nico with greater force.

Dingo knew not to get Sleet mad. He took the male out of there. Nico's hands flew between their chests.

"Now my dear... What to do with you?" Sleet grinned darkly, though he was indeed leading Nico to a different room and already knew exactly what to do with her.

Nico tried to slow their time getting there, not wanting to go.

"You hear of marriage, now the honeymoon." Sleet chuckled darkly.

Nico struggled harder. No she didn't want this. Sleet took her to a room that had a bed and pushed her onto the bed, shutting the door and locking it so they wouldn't be disturbed. He looked very menacing and frightening more than ever right now as he came closer and closer to her. He was going to take serious and deathly advantage of her, not caring about the consequences. Nico groaned, the hard push stunned her a moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Aleena hummed a soft song. Violet's eyes started to feel heavy.

"Hey, I know that song..." Sonic whispered as they got back and heard Aleena's humming.

"Me too..." Sonia blinked.

Aleena continued, rocking Violet. Sonic decided to contact Cyrus since he was closer to him than his siblings were. Violet smiled as she looked very sleepy due to Aleena's maternal instincts and feeling like the mother she never had. Her tail and ears even started to droop.

Manic watched. Aleena continued, smiling softly to each of her children. Cyrus answered, they got the formal introduction out of the way and then Sonic stated their business. Sonia smiled back to her mother, she wanted to meet the woman the most out of her and her brothers. It didn't take too long until Violet fell asleep in the queen's arms.

Aleena smiled. "Where is her bed?" She asked quietly.

"Come with me." Sonia took Aleena and Violet to where the mouse girl slept and made up the bed to put the girl inside and tuck her in.

Aleena smiled softly. "You've grown so beautiful, Sonia." she told her daughter.

"I know," Sonia smirked, a little smugly as they put Violet to bed together.

Aleena chuckled.

Sonia hugged Aleena tightly. "I've always wanted to meet you... Lady Windermere was a great guardian, but I had always wanted to know my real mom. You're prettier than I ever imagined."

Aleena hugged her back gently.

"I really missed you..." Sonia shut her eyes with tears leaking out.

Aleena hugged her gently, but tightly. Sonia nuzzled against Aleena. Sonic came to tell the news, but decided to maybe wait a little while, allowing his sister and mother to reunite after so long. Aleena noticed Sonic and smiled. She would spend time with the boys later. She then hugged Sonia a little bit tighter and lovingly. Sonic smiled, then decided to tell Manic. Sonia sniffled and continued to hug her mother.

"I love you my precious girl." Aleena said.

Manic was making holes in some of the trash metal.

"I love you too..." Sonia looked up to her with glowing eyes. "Mother..."

Aleena smiled and kissed her forehead. Sonia sniffled and nuzzled against Aleena, she had waited for this for so long. Aleena started to hum the song to Sonia. Sonia smiled as her eyes felt heavy. Aleena smiled.

"Got Cyrus." Sonic came to Manic.

Manic made another hole. "Good." he said.

"He should be here really soon!" Sonic smiled.

Manic looked at Sonic.

"Also bringing in an old friend of mine." Sonic smiled.

Manic looked. "Who?" He asked.

"His name's Miles, but we all call him Tails." Sonic replied.

"Oh." Manic said, standing up.

"A bit after I found out I was adopted and needed to run away to Uncle Chuck, I met him and my other friends, he's a great kid and a genius." Sonic explained.

Manic just nodded.

"I know she won't be hurt, but I can't believe Nico agreed about marrying Sleet." Sonic sighed.

"She did it to make sure everyone was going to be okay." Manic muttered.

"I know, but it really stinks..." Sonic snorted.

"Yeah..." Manic said.

Sonic sighed, sitting. "Whatcha workin' on, bro?"

"Just trying to get rid of this anger... Not cool, bro." he said.

"Deffo not cool." Sonic agreed.

Manic suddenly stopped, having thought of something.

Sonic looked to him. "What's up?"

Sonia came with Aleena to the boys after a moment alone.

"Uh... What happens after a wedding?" He asked.

"A honeymoon." Aleena answered softly.

"Normally, most couples I knew growing up would go on fancy ones with several butlers and maids." Sonia added.

Manic nodded. "What happens on honeymoons..." he prompted.

Aleena blinked, then frowned.

Sonia's eyes widened. "Oh... No... No! He wouldn't!"

"He would." Sonic grew angry then.

Manic created another hole in the metal. Aleena drew her children into a soothing hug.

"Man, this is totally bogus." Sonic growled.

"You said it!" Sonia was annoyed, but a little calmer since their mother was hugging them.

Manic calmed a little too.

"He won't go unpunished" Aleena promised.

"Cyrus is coming, I'm sure we can get a way through this." Sonia said with confidence.

"Yeah, he's the best." Sonic nodded.

Manic nodded.

Aleena gave a thought. "Oh, Cyrus..." she smiled.

"You know him?" Sonia asked.

"I've been guiding you my darlings... The best I could while I had to be separated from you." Aleena said softly.

"Not a day went by when we didn't think of you." Sonic breathed.

"I thought of you all too... I missed you so much." Aleena whispered.

"I just wish the Oracle didn't make you have to give us up like that..." Sonic gushed.

"You would've been killed, had I not, my loves." she said softly.

"Understood..." Sonia nodded.

Aleena smiled gently.

"We're together now though." Manic said.

"Yes..." Sonia agreed.

"The throne awaits after we were given up to separate to seal our fate." Sonic phrased, then thought that sounded catchy and they should make a song about it.

Aleena smiled.

Manic gave a thought. "How about 'a seer warned of a deadly fate'?" He asked Sonic.

Sonic chuckled. "That's a good one!"

"We're triplets born and the throne awaits." Sonia also suggested.

"Triplets born, the throne awaits... a seer warns of a deadly fate..." Manic said.

"Give up your children, separate, bide your time, lie in wait." Aleena said softly.

"Sonic underground!" Sonic chorused.

"Whoa, hey, how come you get the title?" Sonia glared at him.

"Because, I'm the oldest." Sonic bragged.

"No, you're not, I am!" Sonia argued.

Aleena pulled Sonia and Manic in to whisper. "Let him have it..." she soothed.

"Fine..." Sonia and Manic muttered.

"Yeah!" Sonic felt victorious. "Sonic Underground! We made a vow our mother would be found!"

Manic looked at the blue hedgehog. Aleena kissed their foreheads. Sonia giggled from the kiss, smiling fondly. Aleena smiled. Manic closed his eyes a little.

"It's late, let's get to bed." Sonic yawned a bit.

Sonia already went to do her hair up and put soda pop cans in to keep it in place. Aleena went to help Sonia. Manic yawned too. Sonia hated being reduced to soda pop cans, but they had to do ever since she found her brothers and they went on their missions. Sonic went to his bed to catch up on some good night's sleep which would be a lot easier to rest with tonight.

"We'll get your hair properly done soon, my dear." Aleena said softly.

Manic hopped in his bed, sighing.

Sonia sighed, smiling at her. "Thanks, Mother..."

Sonic hopped into his bed, cuddling with the pillow and yawning deeply. Aleena smiled and kissed her forehead. Manic looked up at the ceiling.

"I've always had so much to ask you... At least I was raised by a fellow woman." Sonia beamed up to her mother.

Sonic was humming Aleena's lullaby as he was getting comfortable. Aleena smiled softly, but sadly.

"It's really great to see you again..." Sonia continued to tend to her hair, feeling grateful that it would hopefully be one of the last times.

Aleena helped. Sonia smiled and allowed her mother to help her. Aleena smiled.

"I hate this..." Sonia struggled with another pop can to put her hair up with.

Aleena sorted it out. "When we defeat Robotnik, you can get your hair done properly." she promised.

"Is it true we're all going to overthrow him together?" Sonia sounded excited to make the planet of Mobius the way it should be before Queen Aleena's triplets were born to her and an unknown king who left for war a long time ago and wasn't there to meet his children and hasn't been seen since.

Aleena nodded. "Yes, love." she said.

"Mother... I have a personal question to ask you..." Sonia thought of this. "Do you remember who mine, Sonic, and Manic's father is?"

Aleena gave a thought and sighed softly. "He went away to war... then I found out I was pregnant." she smiled softly, almost sadly.

"Oh, my gosh... That must have been hard..." Sonia cooed.

"It was, but I had the help from the servants." she said softly.

"I hope he's okay..." Sonia sighed, sympathetic for her mother.

Aleena smiled. "I know he is... If he wasn't, I'd feel it in my bones." she said.

"I'm sure wherever he is, he's proud..." Sonia cooed.

Aleena smiled gently.

Sonia smiled back, hugging her mother again, then let out a yawn. "Oh, excuse me..."

Aleena chuckled. "Into bed." she said.

"Yes, Mother..." Sonia giggled, very amused and went to get into her bed which was more neat than Sonic or Manic's due to her being raised in such high social class.

Aleena tucked her in, kissing her forehead again. Sonia smiled, she may have been a bit too old for this, but it was worth having her birth mother do it after who knows how long? Aleena smiled. Sonia yawned again and got settled and comfortable in her bed for the night. Aleena made sure she was comfortable, then went to see to the others.

Sonic was layered all around his bed, snoring noisily and drooling all over his pillow. Violet slept soundly with her thumb in her mouth as she curled up along. Aleena gently made sure they were tucked in. Manic was looked at Aleena. Sonic smiled in his sleep when Aleena tucked him in. Aleena smiled kissing his forehead. She then went on to Manic.

Manic looked up at her. Sonic chuckled in his sleep, smiling peacefully. Aleena talked quietly a moment with Manic. Then she ticked him in. Manic fell asleep after that. The hedgehogs slept very peacefully with their mother back. Aleena smiled. Violet wasn't sure, but she seemed to had been dreaming about her former family, it was slowly coming back to her.

Sleet finished what he was doing with Nico. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Nico looked up at him with her sad, tired eyes, half-closed. Her hands were beside her head where he had pinned them. She was breathing heavily and tear tracks were visible down her face. Sleet left Nico alone as he disappeared into the shadows, but was only going to the bathroom to freshen himself up. Nico tried to get out of the bed only to slip to the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Nico huffed slightly and started to pull herself. She tried to get out of the bed, only to slip to the floor. Sleet washed his face and for some odd reason, he seemed to look guilty for doing what he had just done to Nico. His stomach was churning, he instantly felt sweaty all over and his skin was crawling. Nico huffed, having to take a break. 

"Lord and Lady, are you decent?" a voice came behind the doors where Nico was. 

Nico blinked. "No..." she said though.

"Should I come back later then?" 

"What do you need?" She asked, if she could get rid of them, she could hide before Sleet came back in.

"I just wanted to make sure things were okay, plus Robotnik needs to see Sleet, either right away or first thing tomorrow morning, whichever works better..." 

"I-I'll let him know." Nico said.

"Thank you!"

Nico sighed in relief and then dragged herself to somewhere to hide. Sleet was freshening himself up, unaware of Nico's escaping or plots. Nico hid in some shadows. Luckily not seen, or so she thought.

Sleet rubbed his head, leaving the bathroom, then his orange eyes widened. "Hey, where did you go?" he growled about Nico.

Nico covered her mouth to hide her breathing. If he went out through the door and didn't lock it, she could grab something to cover herself and make one last try at escape.

Sleet marched through the room, glaring all around. "Where are you!?"

Nico curled up a bit to make herself smaller. Sleet growled, barged open their doors and scanned around like a beast who had held a human girl captive to fall in love with him order to break the spell. He was indeed not happy and being like the carnivorous predator he was born to be. Nico watched, waiting for him to go. Sleet growled in serious rage as he past Nico, shutting the doors and walking around to find her. 

Nico managed to force herself to her feet, grab a sheet to wrap around herself and try to speed out of there. Nico slipped out of the door and went the opposite way Sleet had. An azure hedgehog was walking along as Nico was trying to escape, he looked around as Sleet told him to look out for Nico, even if he didn't really know the girl. Nico went along, slowly but quite steadily. She didn't pay attention to the Azure hedgehog but tried to stay out of sight.

The azure hedgehog saw Nico. "Hey, you..." he called quietly.

Nico gasped, turning her head to look at him over her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" the hedgehog came into the light, he looked a lot like Sonic and Manic fused together, though his quills were slicked down and he had glasses on. He seemed to be in rags with his arms covered by the loose sleeves.

Nico looked at him, shaking. "I have to get out..." she said softly.

"That's against the rules," the hedgehog said, then looked friendly for her. "Would you like some help?"

"Wh-What kind of help?" She asked softly. Even with his looks, she didn't really trust him.

"Get you out of here before you end up like me," the hedgehog sighed. "I was in war before my children were born, leaving my poor wife alone... I was about to come back, but when I got done, that Robotnik fiend took over and made the world into Robotropolis and he took me as a prisoner and I had to become like his errand boy..." he sounded very angered, but gentle towards the girl.

"You're the king...." Nico realized quietly. She gave the best curtsey she could, but almost fell.

"Whoa," the hedgehog saw her nearly stumble and helped her up, showing he was as kind and gentle as Aleena and smiled. "We gotta get you out of here... I don't know if I'll make it..." he looked beyond a little cautiously.

Nico looked at him. "Come with me, we can get out together and meet your wife and children... I could get caught again on my own..." she said softly.

"Right," the hedgehog nodded. "Let's get out of here..." He was trying to think of a way out they could do without being noticed so quickly by Sleet, Dingo, Swat-Bots, or even that fool Robotnik himself.

Nico could tell the king was a kind soul, and was a great ruler, even if she didn't know him during his reign.

The hedgehog king kept looking around and kept Nico hidden. "Get down a bit," he whispered to her to make herself invisible and stood straight as speaking of the devil Robotnik was coming with Dingo down the hall. "Good evening, my lord..." he said, feeling disgusted on the inside for calling him that since he was the true king of the world they lived in.

Nico did just that. Dingo looked at the ex-king with contempt, though not as much as he usually did with Nico.

"What are you doing here? You should be looking for Sleet's new wife!" Robotnik frowned.

"Oh, I am, she's not down that way, I can tell you that." the king said smartly, gesturing behind him.

Dingo sniffed a little. Nico held her breath. Robotnik raised an eyebrow. 

The former king hedgehog walked with them, looking casual, he seemed to be good under pressure, the war must have toughened him up a bit. "I think I saw her go out the window down that way, maybe... Hard to tell with foxes, they're always the sly ones..." he shrugged, then gestured to an East window that Dingo and Robotnik looked over away from Nico.

Dingo didn't fall for it at first.

"Dingo! Go check the grounds." Robotnik ordered.

The king hedgehog merely blinked at both the men and kept himself stoic, he dared not show any fear towards either of them. Dingo growled and had to go.

Robotnik looked at the ex-king. "Keep searching!" He shoued..

Nico tried to keep hidden.

"Yes, sir!" the hedgehog saluted respectively, but didn't mean any of it and went back to where he left Nico, hoping nothing bad would happen.

Manic fell asleep after that. Seeing as the bad pair had now left Nico stood up, waiting for the king.

The king rushed to Nico, smiling. "Now, we just gotta get you out of here." He was surprisingly calm and serious for someone forced to work with and for Robotnik all the time.

Nico took his hand. "You too." she said.

"I've missed my dear wife so much and our children that I never got to meet... Did my dear end up having a boy or a girl after I left?" the king asked, not knowing that his children were actually fraternal triplets as he was looking for a secret way out that led to the hidden Freedom Fighters that he had secretly been seeing months, maybe even a few years after his capture.

"She had triplets, two boys and one girl." Nico said with a smile. She looked around, nervously.

"Oh, how wonderful..." the king sniffled, then looked with her. He saw some Swat-Bots along the way to his secret path and went up to them, again reminding Nico to stay still and keep quiet the best she could. "Have you two seen Nico? She went in the kitchen for a midnight snack about half an hour ago!" he said, hoping that would distract them to going in there.

Nico did so. She knew that by now, she would have already been caught if not for the king.

"Negative. Tip taken. Appropriate action being deployed." one said, walking off with the other.

The former king nodded. "Pleasure working with you two." 

Sleet was walking around, then finally caught a glimpse of Nico and grinned darkly, he then went back to collect some chains to trap her in. He was the head of the police after all. Nico stayed as hidden as possible. The Swat-Bots went off. 

The former king got the hide-out opened up and came back to Nico, almost as fast as Sonic. "Ready, hon?"

Nico tightened the sheet around herself and nodded. "Yes..." she said softly.

"Come on, I'm not as fast as Aleena, but we can hurry together." the former king said to her, helping her out the secret entrance once they got there and started to escape. A few alarms blared about Nico's disappearance.

Nico winced at the alarms, but followed the king. He was so friendly and caring, even though she wasn't his daughter in any way, he was like a true father.

Soon enough, the king had them away from Robotnik's place and went through the forest to where the Freedom Fighters met. "Oh, I hope they're still home..." he muttered a little worriedly.

Nico looked at him.

"Where is that ex-king, Devon now?" Sleet growled as he met with Robotnik and Dingo about Nico's ability to get away.

"Looking for your wife." Robotnik said.

Dingo sniffed around.

"I'm not so sure he's still within our reach..." Sleet looked away aggressively.

Robotnik pulled out a tracking screen.

Sleet waited a bit impatiently, then looked to Dingo. "Somehow, I feel this is your fault..."

Robotnik found the coordinates

"What, why?" Dingo asked, annoyed.

"Everything is your fault!" Sleet snapped.

Dingo hoisted Sleet off the ground.

Robotnik shouted to get their attention. "I have the coordinates!" He shouted.

Sleet and Dingo ceased their daily beatings a moment. "Where is she then?"

"A building in the woods." Robotnik said.

Dingo dropped Sleet.

"The Freedom Fighters!" Sleet called, then hit the floor. "Owch..."

Dingo looked smug.

Robotnik nodded. "Well, go after her! And take a roboticizer!" He ordered.

"Right! You, get a roboticizer." Sleet agreed, then lowered his voice for only Dingo to here. 

Dingo huffed, but went off. Robotnik handed Sleet the tracker. Sleet took it without hesitation. 

Robotnik looked at Sleet. "Lose her again, roboticize her legs." he growled.

"Yes, sir!" Sleet agreed, then went off with Dingo.

Dingo drove. Robotnik watched. Sleet gave out directions based on what the tracker read. Dingo followed.

The hedgehog knocked on the door and looked inside the window, hoping he wouldn't make the young fox inside a bit grouchy.

Cyrus opened the door. "Devon, we were resting up for meeting Sonic, Sonia, and Manic first thing tomorrow morning." 

"I understand, but I had to rescue this poor unfortunate soul..." the ex-king stepped aside, showing Nico.

Nico looked at Cyrus. She then actually visibly blushed, after all she was just in a sheet.

"Are you alright, hon?" Cyrus came to Nico in concern as Devon held the door open for them all to come in as there was a sleeping fox in a bed who appeared to have two tails.

Nico nodded, shrugged then shook her head. "Not really." she said softly.

"Well, things will be better now," Cyrus soothed, allowing her to sit on his bed. "Come sit."

Devon smiled as things were going to be alright now. Nico cautiously sat, not wanting to dirty the sheets on the bed. 

"I really hope there's someway to get back to my darling queen and children..." Devon sounded a little worried.

"Sonic says he, Manic, and Sonia found her." Cyrus replied.

Nico nodded. "They did, they found her..." she said softly.

"My poor children and dear Queen... How I wish I could've been on her side when the triplets were born only to be given up because of that 'Robot-Nitwit." Devon nearly huffed again, only showing anger towards the enemies and never his friends.

"Sonic even had to run away from his foster family and found your brother, Chuck." Cyrus added.

Nico rubbed her eyes a little. Devon looked out the window as the other fighters were asleep in their beds.

Nico gave a small shrug. "I don't want to be a nuisance." she mumbled.

"Tails and I here were about to go as soon as possible when he'd wake up." Cyrus said as the fox was still sleeping, but seemed to be waking up slowly.

Nico hid a yawn, tapping her cheeks to wake up.

"Tails, wake up," Cyrus gently nudged the fox boy.

"If you need to sleep, maybe we can take the sled?" Devon suggested as it was snowing again.

Nico looked outside and shivered a little. Cyrus had a spare coat and allowed Nico to wear it.

"Wake up, buddy..." Devon whispered to the young fox boy.

Nico smiled thankfully at the lion. She even gave him a shaky hug.

Cyrus gently hugged her back, warming her up a bit. "Anything for friends of my friends."

Devon got the fox boy up. "Nico, this is Miles Prower, but everyone calls him Tails."

"Wanna see a trick?" Tails asked, smiling fondly to the older fox.

Nico slipped the coat on and then crouched down. Luckily the coat held up the sheet, and the sheet looked like an ankle length dress. "Sure, thing." she smiled. She wasn't going down to be patronizing, she just knew kids responded better when someone made themselves their size.

Cyrus and Devon went to get the sled for safer travel.

"Check this out!" Tails beamed, then hovered off the floor to show his tails were acting like a propeller.

Nico smiled sweetly. "Very neat." she smiled. Nothing like the innocence of a child to make someone temporarily forget their troubles.

Tails giggled, then got back on the floor. "Nico, are you gonna be a Freedom Fighter too?"

"I kind of am... but not..." Nico said. She reached forwards and ruffled the boy's hair.

Tails chuckled. "Do you know Sonic?"

"I'm his... well was his friend..." she said softly. She wasn't sure the hedgehogs wanted to be her friends anymore. Though she was only doing it to ultimately save them, she had still given herself up to Sleet.

"Sonic's my best friend in the world!" Tails beamed. "He's like a big brother to me." 

"Sled's ready!" Cyrus called from outside.

Nico smiled. She stood up, offering her arms to Tails. Tails smiled, helping Nico get to the sled with the former king and freedom fighter. Devon was with Cyrus in the front, then hopped down to allow Tails at the controls. He may have been very young, but he was very intelligent, especially when it came to technology and knowledge on gadgets and gizmos a plenty. Nico looked at the sled. She bit her lip slightly. Devon and Cyrus helped Nico inside.

"Upsie daisy!" Devon called. 

Cyrus and Tails sat together now. Nico looked at Devon, smiling slightly. Dingo arrived.

"Don't worry, you're in good hands now." Devon soothed.

Cyrus smiled as he and Tails took the controls to start the sled up and meet Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Aleena, and Violet. Nico looked over hearing Dingo's outcry.

"There they are, Sleet!" He announced.

Devon, Cyrus, and Tails cried in even more horror.

"No!" Tails hid behind Nico. "I won't let you take me or Nico like Mom and Dad!"

Nico gently took Tails' hand. Dingo flew the roboticizer closer. Cyrus was deeply concerned for Nico and Tails, he pushed the speed button which made the sled go really fast and accelerate through the snow. He was hoping it would knock Dingo off or make him slip and fall into the snow. Devon blinked rapidly with the impacts inside, but wasn't bouncing around in the sled comically. Nico held onto Tails gently.

Dingo tried bumping into them. "Your wife's there, Sleet." he growled.

Sleet's voice grew wicked as he same to come from nowhere and rattled the chains.

"Duck!" Cyrus and Devon called.

"Where?" Tails looked around.

However, there was a low branch among a tree which hit Sleet and Dingo off the sled. There was no actual bird.

"We tried to help them..." Devon shrugged, laughing at the impact, he seemed to sound like Manic when he laughed.

Dingo groaned as he hit the ground. Nico looked relieved and slumped down, holding Tails in a warm embrace. 

Sleet muttered, having landed beside Dingo. "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" he yelled, nearly reminiscent of Robotnik before he and Dingo came around and it wasn't known that Sonic was the son of Queen Aleena.

Dingo got up and got back on the robotisizer. "I'll get them all roboticized..." he huffed. 

Sleet spit up some snow and glared at Dingo. "And I'll arrest them."

Dingo started the transport up.

"Make sure you don't mess this up too." Sleet snorted.

Dingo merely growled. He harshly grabbed Sleet up and drove after them.

Sleet nearly yelped in slight pain. "Watch it, you oaf!"

Dingo sped fast. Sleet followed after, harboring the chains. Dingo followed the tracks.

"I-Is it over?" Tails asked calmly.

"We can't be sure." Cyrus had the sled go a little slower.

"Alright, you take over, I'm not sure where to go." Devon handed the controls over to the lion.

Nico stroked his hair. "I think so." she said softly. 'For now' she thought. She caught a glimpse of her ring and frowned. She turned it around, so the top gems couldn't be seen.

"You're really pretty." Tails smiled at Nico. Though, due to his young age, it was a romantic compliment, it was just a child's perspective on pretty Mobians.

Cyrus took over the controls. Devon hopped up from the seat and made up a little comfy spot for Nico to rest if she wanted to. 

Nico smiled softly and hugged the two-tailed fox to her like a mother would. She hummed. "You're so sweet." she smiled.

"Pretty sure I don't taste like sugar though." Tails giggled.

Devon looked over and smiled at the bond between the two foxes. Cyrus was getting closer to where Devon's long-lost children and wife were. 

Nico giggled softly and playfully nibbled at his cheek, like a mother would to her child. "Yes, you do." she giggled.

Tails giggled. "Heeeey!"

Devon looked out the window. Nico giggled. Tails smiled as the sled came to a stop. Nico slowly stood up with Tails in her arms. Tails smiled, looking up to Nico. Was this what it was like to have a mother again? Cyrus parked the sled and helped everyone come out. Devon waited a bit before going out to get some things as the others left to meet Aleena, Violet, and the hedgehog triplets. Dingo parked a little distance away. Nico smiled at Tails, she really liked the darling kid.


	9. Chapter 9

Violet yawned from the underground window, wanting to get a glass of water and she could've sworn she saw Nico coming back. Was she that tired or did she really see it? Aleena was with Violet. She blinked and then carefully woke her children up. Manic groaned a little. 

Dingo watched, waiting. 

"Wait for it..." Sleet grinned darkly.

Dingo nodded, annoyed.

"Did you see what I 'seed'?" Violet asked Aleena as they came to wake up the others.

Aleena nodded. Sonic grunted a little. Sonia woke up calmly and yawned, stretching in her bed and removed her sleep mask with a prim and proper smile. 

Aleena nodded. "They're here." she said softly.

Manic woke up quickly and stood up. Aleena came out, just ahead of her children. She saw Devon and covered her mouth.

"Hi!" Tails greeted.

"Hey, buddy!" Sonic ran to see Tails. "Man, I haven't seen you in forever! I really missed you! Sonia, Manic, this is my kid brother, Tails."

"Hello, why do you call him that?" Sonia asked, not noticing the special feature with the young fox.

Nico chuckled softly.

"Dude, look at the tails..." Manic smiled happily.

Sonia looked to see. "Whoa!"

"It just makes me special!" Tails smiled at them, feeling special to have been able to meet Sonic's actual brother and sister. He never knew Sonic was a triplet.

Nico smiled.

Manic grinned and held out his hand. "Lay it on me, bro." he said.

Tails came from Nico's hold, propelling with his tails and high-fived Manic. 

Sonia giggled. "How adorable!"

Violet came out to see what was happening. Dingo was waiting for a signal. Nico chuckled. Manic grinned. Sleet still waited a bit. Tails hugged Sonia and Manic, then looked over to Violet who looked at him with blush in her cheeks. Nico smiled sweetly. Manic ruffled the fox boy's hair.

Tails chuckled, smiling at the hedgehogs.

"Umm... Hi..." Violet stroked her tail nervously as she came to see the fox boy.

"We have someone else for you to meet." Cyrus said to his friends, and smiled fondly to Aleena, hoping she would be very pleased. "Would you like to meet him, Your Majesty?"

Aleena nodded.

"Come on out!" Cyrus called.

Devon heard the lion and stepped outside, seeming to glow. "Aleena, my darling!" he called, recognizing his wife, even after years away at war.

Aleena looked at Devon, then not caring about how unlady like it was, lifted her skirt up a bit to run up to him. She wrapped her arms around him hugging him.

Devon hugged her tightly back, a tear dripping down his cheek. "I've missed you so much..."

Aleena was crying softly. "I missed you too... we're all finally together again..." she whispered.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be back in time to meet the children." Devon said back, feeling so warm and happy again to see his lovely Aleena.

Aleena shushed him gently, then kissed him. Devon kissed her warmly back.

"Who's he?" Sonic noticed the azure hedgehog with his purple mother.

"He kinda looks like you, Manic." Sonia observed.

Dingo itched to go grab them to robotisize them.

"He's your father." Nico smiled.

Manic looked shocked.

"I love you..." Aleena said.

"Our father?" Sonic blinked.

Nico nodded.

"Daddy..." Sonia whispered.

"I love you and always have..." Devon sniffled, smiling fondly, again with tears. "I thought about you day and night, even more so after I was captured."

Manic looked over, shocked.

Aleena hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much." she said softly.

Dingo watched. "If you do that to the arctic fox, I'll throw up." he muttered.

"Do what?" Sleet glared at Dingo.

"Smooch her like that." Dingo said.

"Oh, like you don't think about doing that to Sonia?" Sleet taunted.

Dingo sighed dreamily and then scowled at Sleet. Sleet merely rolled his eyes, glaring at him, then at the good guys. Dingo waited for Sleet's signal.

"I would've been back sooner, but Robotnik had taken me away and he gave me a choice," Devon said softly to Aleena. "Either be killed or to give up my crown to him to take over Mobotropolis and become one of his brainless minions."

"That's how Buttnik was able to take over so easily!" Sonic concluded.

Nico looked at Tails and Violet. Aleena squeezed him gently. Tails and Violet seemed to have been undergoing the spell of 'puppy love'.

Cyrus chuckled a little, but not teasingly. "Whenever you're ready, we'll go to overthrow Robotnik and make the prophecy come true." he said, a bit seriously.

"Right." Sonia agreed.

"I just wish I could've told you..." Devon nuzzled against Aleena, never wanting to let go of her again.

Nico giggled softly.

Aleena ran a hand through his spikes. "Don't worry, I know now at least." she says softly.

"Hello, my children..." Devon was pleased to meet the triplets.

"Daddy!" Sonia rushed to him, hugging him instantly.

"I see where I get my good looks." Sonic smirked.

Nico watched.

Manic snorted. "My good looks." he jokes.

Aleena smiled and gestured for Violet to come over.

Sleet then noticed that the chains would be better if they had handcuff-like implements on them to cuff around Nico and drag her around with them. Dingo watched still as Nico's ears twitched. Sleet was now ready. Dingo hushed his breathing.

Violet saw Aleena and came to meet the king and respectively curtsied to him.

Devon chuckled. "You boys..."

Manic smiled at his dad.

Aleena put her hands on Violet's shoulder. "This is Violet." she smiles.

"Hello, Violet." Cyrus didn't know her either.

"Hello..." Violet greeted shyly.

Devon smiled. "Nice to meet you, child."

"I want to adopt her." Aleena smiles, mouthing it silently.

"Is she an orphan?" Devon whispered quietly back.

Violet was going inside with Sonia, Sonic, and Manic now.

Aleena looked at him. "I think so." she says softly.

"Well, it would be nice to expand our little family." Devon smiled at his queen.

Aleena knew that was a yes, so she smiled. Devon smiled back as they went inside.

"Do you hear something?" Tails asked Nico quietly as his ears also twitched.

Nico nodded then shrugged. "I feel someone watching." she whispers.

Tails nodded, having the same feeling.

Dingo glanced at Sleet.

Nico looked down at him. "Shall we go in too?" She asks him.

"What does that fool think he's doing?" Sleet noticed that Cyrus was going up to Nico.

"Probably a good idea." Tails agreed.

"Here, you look so cold..." Cyrus gave Nico his jacket.

Nico blushed. "But you'll be cold." she says softly.

"I'll be okay, you should warm up." Cyrus offered, waving his mane.

Dingo smirked. "Looks like he's flirting with your wife." he chuckles.

Sleet snapped. "WHAT!?" he then cupped his mouth suddenly.

"Okay, that time I definitely heard something!" Tails spoke up.

Dingo snorted. "She's not rejecting..."

Nico slippped the coat on with a blush. Her ears twitched and then lowered as she cowered a little. Tails took Nico's hand to hurry themselves inside. Cyrus smiled, going in after the others with the King and Queen. Dingo looked at Sleet.

Dingo smirked then looked at him. "You should get her back... Anyway, I thought he was a lion..." he says.

Sleet hit Dingo for being stupid. "He is a lion, you dolt!"

"But you called him a rat!" Dingo yells back.

"It's an insult, dummy!" Sleet couldn't tolerate Dingo's stupidity, no wonder he looked older than he did.

Dingo growled. He'd fall out with Sleet once everyone was captured.


	10. Chapter 10

"It's really nice to meet you all... I'm sorry we couldn't meet at your birth." Devon said to the triplets born with the throne awaiting.

"I always pictured you to have a beard or a mustache." Sonic stated to his birth father.

Aleena held Devon's hand.

Manic grinned. "I thought you had shorter spikes." he says.

Nico started to follow, wary.

"I thought you'd have glasses." Sonia added.

"You're all bigger than I ever imagined." Devon chuckled, gently stroking Aleena's hand over his.

Aleena smiled softly. She was just glad to have her husband back. Manic chuckled.

Devon smiled at her and his children, then saw the medallions. "You got those?"

"Huh?" Sonic looked down at his. "Oh, yeah... Mom doesn't have one, but yet we were born with them engraved upon us."

"Actually, there's a reason for them." Devon explained. "Besides playing musical instruments of course." 

Aleena smiled.

"They're weapons too." Manic nods.

"I know, I have one too..." Devon took out his, but it had been broken into pieces. 

"Oh, dear!" Sonia put her hands to her face.

Aleena looked surprised. Manic looked sympathetic.

"It was destroyed so I wouldn't be able to escape my duties." Devon explained sadly.

"Mondo uncool!" Sonic scoffed.

"Can it be fixed?" Aleena asks.

Manic frowned.

"I'm not sure..." Devon shrugged.

Tails sat with Violet.

"Are you guys okay?" Violet noticed how overwhelmed the foxes seemed.

Nico still had her ears low. "I thought I heard Sleet." she says softly.

"I think I hear Dingo..." Tails muttered to himself.

Nico whimpered and pulled the children into a hug. Tails and Violet clung close to Nico. Nico shivered softly.

"Yo, Tails!" Sonic called, making the two tailed fox zip right over. "Can you fix this?"

"I'll try, Sonic!" Tails took the charm, looking at it carefully.

Aleena smiled at the fox. Manic watched.

Cyrus came to sit with them. "That wolf didn't hurt you too bad, did he?"

Nico looked at him. She opened her mouth to answer, but couldn't form the words. So instead, she showed her ring, hoping he would be able to figure out what Sleet did.

"You poor thing..." Cyrus was really worried for Nico and what she had probably gone through with that rotten Sleet.

Nico looked down, kind of ashamed. "I couldn't stop him..." she says softly.

Tails got down to work to fix the charm belonging to King Devon. Violet sat on his side to watch. Sonia decided to get refreshments for her parents. 

Dingo growled slightly. "When are we going to get them?" He asks.

"Perhaps when they get close enough." Sleet said, gesturing to the window.

"You poor dear..." Cyrus cooed with sheer sympathy. "If I had him and Dingo right here, I'd... I'd...!"

Aleena stroked her husband's hand. Manic went to set up a bed for them in case they needed it.

Dingo was waiting as Sleet growled in slight impatience.

Nico looked at him. "You'd...?" She prompts gently.

"I wouldn't be very nice that's for sure." Cyrus said, remembering that Tails and Nico were children and tried not to be very graphic.

Nico smiled softly. "Check when they're not here with me?" She asks softly.

Cyrus laughed a little, smiling. "Good will always win, it's like what Sonic and gang sang with their little band."

Nico smiled blushing a little. She took him to look outside, while still able to stay warmer inside. Cyrus walked with her while Violet and Tails worked on the charm. Nico talked quietly with him.

"What happened after I left?" Devon had to know.

"I found out I was pregnant, and then everything was fine until Robotnik came." Aleena explains.

"I heard about your pregnancy and I tried to come back home from there after the war was nearly over," Devon said to her in response. "I think it was the birth of the kids that set him off, especially since I was fighting in battle, even though the servants offered to do it and I shouldn't sacrifice myself. On my way out, I was then captured." 

Aleena hugged him. Devon cuddled with her. Aleena hummed happily.

Sleet saw the lion and fox had moved outside. "Perhaps NOW would be a good chance..."

Dingo nodded. "Let's go then." he says.

Cyrus held Nico's hand as they were going out, completely blind and unaware of Dingo and Sleet's plans. Aleena watched the younger two go and smiled. Nico looked at his hand and blushed but kept a hold of it. Unusually light-footed Dingo ran towards the unsuspecting couple. He made sure Sleet was following. Sleet made sure his chains and cuffs were ready to catch Nico and Cyrus. He wasn't sure who to be more mad at, but either way, they were both going to be punished by him and Dingo. He had a very vicious and bloodthirsty look in his eye as he waited.

Cyrus smiled back to Nico, blushing himself. Nico smiled as he did. 

"Ah, young love..." Devon quietly commented.

"Yes.... And they can happily be together properly once Nico is no longer married to Sleet." Aleena smiles.

"They got married?" Devon asked, though he suspected Nico didn't willingly agree to her 'I do' vows.

"From what the children tell me, she only went to save them all." Aleena says softly.

"Perhaps Sleet made a deal, marry him or have her life threatened." Devon seemed familiar with the situation.

Aleena nodded.

Dingo glanced to Sleet for him to grab Nico first.

"You're very lovely... Nothing can bring us apart." Cyrus smiled fondly to Nico.

Sleet grinned and reached down horrifyingly, grabbing a hold of Nico instantly. Nico had blushed deeper, but gasped as she was grabbed, her hand torn from Cyrus'. She turned her head to see Sleet and her look became one of pure fear. Then before he could do anything, Dingo grabbed Cyrus and covered the lion boy's mouth.

Sleet had a firm hold on Nico's new jacket. "Stay still!"

Cyrus muffled for help, but no one could hear him. Except for Tails who paused while he was fixing Devon's trinket.

"S-Sleet..." Nico gasps.

Dingo started to drag Cyrus to the robotisizer.

"Here comes the bride, all dressed in..." Sleet grinned with Nico in his grasp, then pondered. "Umm... Death!" he said, trying to sound threatening.

Cyrus's eyes widened, and he tried to break Dingo's grasp, but the villain was too strong for him. 

"Nico's in trouble!" Tails stood up.

"How do you know?" Violet looked to him, nearly panicking.

Devon blinked and looked out the window to see Nico and Cyrus were indeed being taken by Sleet and Dingo. Aleena followed. Manic came in, looking happy, he had just finished the bed.

Nico looked scared out of her wits. She tried to struggle but she was still exhausted from earlier. Dingo headed to the Roboticizer, grinning darkly. He dumped Cryus in the machine and set the invisible force field. Let the hedgehog, mouse and foxes watch the lion boy started to be roboticized starting from where the metal shield being raised.

Sonia and Sonic came out with refreshments.

"Whoa, what's happening here?" Sonic blinked.

"Hey, get out of there!" Tails yelled at Sleet and Dingo, very angry with them.

Cyrus yelled out as the worst thing to happen in his life had come.

Sleet grinned as well, laughing darkly as he firmly held Nico to be next. "This'll teach you about dishonoring your spouse!"

Aleena came out, scowling. Nico whimpered and looked sadly at Cyrus.

"Hmph, thought you were chaining her to you so she couldn't escape again." Dingo snorts.

Manic came out, calling out his drums as a weapon. Sonic got out his guitar. Sonia then got out her keyboard.

"Whoa..." Tails blinked at his friends.

"Trying to get her down!" Sleet muttered, trying to put Nico on the ground, then was going to cuff her, but she seemed bigger and a bit stressful to hold onto.

Cyrus looked back to Nico, looking heartbroken. Aleena looked at her children.

Nico struggled a little more. "Let him go..." she sobs softly.

Dingo rolled his eyes and gave her a slap to stun her. Manic scowled darkly.

"Come on, guys!" Sonic called to his 'sibs'.

Sleet now cuffed Nico. Cyrus saw red right as Dingo did that, but he was afraid he couldn't do anything about it. Manic started to get a beat going. Nico looked slightly dizzy. She could tell that Dingo had wanted to do that to her for a long time. She looked at the chains and her eyes widened. Dingo was prepared to set the Robotisizer going.

"Now you can't run away." Sleet smirked as he had Nico prisoner.

"NO! DON'T!" Cyrus declined.

Tails propelled, looking angry and determined.

"Whoa, little bro, better let us handle this." Sonic said to the fox, not wanting him to get hurt due to his small size and age.

"But we wanna help!" Violet added.

"It might be too dangerous." Sonia stated.

The roboticizer started to shake.

Manic was aiming to get them off the roboticizer. Nico saw there was a single cuff in the middle... What was that for?

Aleena held the younger children. "Fix Devon's amulet... That will help." she whispers.

Tails nodded, then went back to work on Devon's amulet with some of Violet's help. Sonic and Sonia got in place too with Manic, ready to challenge Sleet and Dingo like they had been for so long. Sleet only grinned darkly. Cyrus looked very miserable and had nearly lost all hope. Dingo started to shake too, being the heavier could feel it more.

Manic smirked as he saw Dingo shaking. Nico looked up at Sleet with wide eyes. Aleena watched the children.

"What is wrong with you now?" Sleet scoffed to Dingo.

Sonia looked aggressive, and teased Dingo by puckering her lips. Sonic lightly laughed. Devon was proud to have met his children and he was told they had done this dozens of times before, so he didn't need to worry. 

Tails smiled as he had fixed the amulet up. "Got it."

Violet cheered for him, though quietly. Dingo was distracted by Sonia and fell off. Manic smirked. Nico could feel the shaking and tried to keep balanced.

Sonia chuckled. "Boys... Go fig..."

"Ready?" Sonic asked them.

"Dingo!" Sleet hissed, but felt himself shaking as well.

Dingo hit the snow. Nico started to slip a little.

Manic nodded. "Yeah, bro." he says.

Aleena kissed her husband. "Go help your children." she smiles.

Devon smiled as he put on his amulet, thanking Tails, and went to help the younger hedgehogs. Sleet nearly fell, taking the chains with him, but Sonic and Sonia grabbed Nico and broke the chain. Violet watched the action.

Manic looked at his dad. "Help Cyrus!" He calls.

Nico had a brief sickening motion of starting to fall before she was grabbed. Devon nodded, then summoned out his instrument which was a jazz saxophone and even gave him a beret and sunglasses to fit with the tempo and look. 

He took a deep breath and played the sax for the first time in ages to make the roboticizer shake a bit and then it broke instantly. Cyrus blinked, sticking his head out and he quickly got out before anything could happen. He saw Nico falling and caught her in his arms, smiling. Nico blushed as she was caught. She smiled up at him though and kissed his cheek.

Manic grinned. "Groovy, Pa." he says.

Devon chuckled, smiling with his sax at hand.

"Ya can't mess with the best!" Sonic taunted the fallen Sleet and Dingo. 

Cyrus blushed from the kiss. "Lets get you back to the others."

Manic chuckled. Nico nodded. Hopefully Sleet would stay down, cuz if he grabbed her again, she felt she'd break down. Aleena chuckled quietly.

"That was a great song, Dad." Sonia smiled.

"Minus the destruction, it's the song that won your mother." Devon smiled down at her.

"You alright, missy?" Cyrus asked Nico, smiling.

Tails and Violet came out, clamoring about how awesome Devon's moves were. Manic grinned at his dad. Nico nodded softly. Aleena chuckled.


	11. Chapter 11

Dingo rubbed his head.

Sleet got up, groaning a little in pain, he wasn't that much down though. "I anticipated this happening... That's how I got an alternate plan." he said, only loud enough for Dingo to hear.

Dingo looked at him, confused. Sleet only grinned, taking out his hand with the wedding ring on and he turned something in it which sent something into Nico's ring. Dingo smirked.

Sleet grinned darkly. "Let's see you try to get out of that one, hedgehogs!"

Dingo chuckled. Sleet laughed darkly as the plan would be slowly in motion.

Cyrus came in, carrying Nico bridal style, smiling. Devon glanced back one more time, then went back inside with his children. 

Violet was cheering and sounded like a fan girl, really happy and thrilled. "Man, guys, you're hardcore! You're all blastin', and tunin', and then SLAMMING!"

Nico took one more look at Sleet and Dingo. Manic held up a hand for a high-five. Violet jumped up and high-fived Manic, laughing. Manic picked her up and spun around. Nico hugged Cyrus.

"It was pretty awesome." Tails smiled at his friends.

"Wheeeee!" Violet giggled, laughing.

Devon was really happy to see his children in person and he took Aleena's hand. "Would you like some alone time, sweetie?" he asked, rather hotly as if to imply something.

Aleena blushed, but nodded. Devon smiled, going with Aleena to a private space. Manic grinned watched his parents go chuckling. Aleena gave a girly giggle. 

Violet and Tails only looked at Aleena and Devon in confusion of what they wanted to do 'alone'. Devon grinned with a coy look in his eye to his queen. Manic ushered the kids over. Violet and Tails went to Manic and the green hedgehog smiled at them. Aleena blushed and took her husband to the room where they could rekindle their love in the way married couples did.

Dingo looked at Sleet, his eyes then narrowing.

Sleet grinned. "We'll let them handle this until it's time..." he walked off, making Dingo come with him.

Dingo went off with him, starting to argue.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Cyrus nuzzled the fox girl. 

Nico blushed slightly, then frowned and let out a weird breath. Manic laughed.

"Are you alright?" Cyrus asked Nico in concern.

"You don't look so good..." Sonia put her hand to the girl's forehead.

"I feel weird..." Nico frowns.

"How weird?" Sonic asked.

Nico looked at him. "I don't know..." she says softly.

"Was it somethin' ya ate?" Sonic asked.

"Probably nerves from what happened to you lately, maybe you should get some rest." Sonia suggested.

Nico nodded softly. "Okay." she says.

"Get some rest, you've had a long day." Sonic cooed.

"Would you like water, warm milk, anything?" Sonia added.

Nico shook her head. "No, thank you..." she says softly. She rested her head against Cyrus' shoulder.

"Here, I'll help you." Cyrus offered.

Nico nodded and allowed him to take her to her room.

Cyrus came with Nico to get her to rest.

"You think she'll be okay?" Violet asked.

"She should be fine." Tails assured, smiling.

"Yeah, she's tough." Manic smiles.

"She seems pretty strong, unless those baddies got her." Tails commented.

"Yeah, she's a great girl." Violet smiled back.

Manic smiled again.

"He seems nice." Violet smiled about Cyrus helping Nico.


	12. Chapter 12

Sleet growled at Dingo, he was angered and really wasn't keen on the dingo, he even let a scrawny 'old' wolf push him around. Dingo even ended up punching Sleet.

Sleet called out in pain. "Dingo, what are you doing!?"

"I'm sick of you!" Dingo shouts.

"Excuse me?" Sleet snarled back.

"You keep on hitting me and calling me stupid all the time!" Dingo shouts.

"Which you are!" Sleet argued back.

Dingo just hit him again.

"Stop it, stupid!" Sleet felt really hurt now.

Dingo lunged. Sleet actually looked afraid of Dingo for once as he was tackled.

Nico got into the bed, putting her less weird feeling arm over her eyes.

"Here's some water for when you wake up." Cyrus put a glass of water on the nightstand next to her.

"Thank you." Nico smiles.

"I'm gonna look after the others, you concentrate on getting better." Cyrus soothed before leaving.

Nico sighed, shakily.

Cyrus hoped for the best and came back out to meet everyone. "Where are Devon and Aleena?" 

"Spending some quiet time together." Sonia said as she was giving Tails and Violet a game to play with.

"Alone time." Manic winks.

"Yeah." Sonic chuckled.

Manic grinned. Cyrus chuckled, then watched Tails and Violet.

"Is your friend gonna be okay?" Sonia asked her blue brother. "Doesn't he have a family to get back to?"

"No, afraid not, before I met you guys, he was more like family to me." Sonic said quietly, not wanting to upset Tails, but the fox boy seemed too preoccupied with the game he was playing with Violet.

Manic looked a little amused. "Did you notice how Nico was holding Tails like her child?" He muses, quiet to his siblings and friend.

"Yeah." Cyrus remembered with a smile.

Sonic chuckled a bit.

"Nico also seemed really motherly when we had her and Violet." Sonia added.

"Maybe she wants to be a mother." Manic says.

Cyrus sighed a bit. "Sounds like it..."

"You okay, Cy?" Sonic asked him.

"Yes... I just wish she wasn't already married to that monster, I'd make her happy and for our children to be very happy..." Cyrus explained, making it obvious that he was starting to fall in love with Nico, but tried not to sound creepy about it like some people.

"Well, Mom and Dad can arrange it." Manic grins.

Nico looked at her arms. So far Nico was looking like her normal self, but the ring was making odd noises and shaking a little bit.

Nico looked at the ring. Her eyes widened. "What..?" She gasps. She held up her hand feeling a bit of pain coming from that finger.

She watched as the ring started to shift and expand, spreading over her finger to start with. The Arctic Fox looked scared and bit back her whimpers of pain. She watched as it slowly started to expand the metal over her hand and arm to make a robotic arm. This made her end up passing out. 

"True, we're supposed to overthrow Buttnik together." Sonic replied.

"Hmm, that's right." Cyrus remembered.

"If the prophecy comes true that is..." Sonia reminded them.

"It will." Manic says.

Cyrus smiled at them, he couldn't hear Nico in pain. 

"You really think so?" Sonia asked her brothers.

"We know so!" Sonic chimed.

Manic nodded.

Nico whimpered in pain. Soon, her arm was fully robotic. For now though, it was stopping there.

"What happened to Tails's family?" Sonia whispered to her blue brother.

Sonic heaved an uneasy sigh. "Rosemary and Amadeus Prower have been missing for ten years... They weren't in parental condition when they were finally found."

Cyrus knelt with Tails and Violet on their little game, smiling at them. Manic looked sad for Tails.

"Poor kids..." Sonia cooed to Tails and Violet.

"Maybe if Nico likes me back, we could adopt the little guy..." Cyrus said without thinking.

Manic looked at him. "I don't think there'll be a problem with that." he chuckles.

"You think so?" Cyrus looked to him, blushing.

"Oh, yes." Sonic chuckled with Sonia.

"Yeah man, she blushes around you for a start." Manic chuckles.

"Oh, well then..." Cyrus chuckled sheepishly.

"Everyone can see it, buddy." Sonic chuckled.

Manic chuckles. Nico whimpered a little louder, a slight burning around her eye. Cyrus looked cautiously to the direction of where Nico had been resting.

"I'll look at her for ya, she should be fine, she's with us." Tails offered.

Manic smiled. "Sounds good, buddy." he says.

Tails smiled, then went to find Nico. 

"He's nice." Sonia smiled.

"Yeah..." Violet agreed, her eyes slanted and her smile curved.

Manic chuckled slightly.

Nico was still pretty much out of it.

"Nico?" Tails came in, then gasped, rushing to the bed. "Nico! What's wrong?"

Hearing the exclamation, Manic looked at the others then went to see.

Nico breathed heavily, whimpering, her new sleek robotic arm was plainly visible. The others came to see, except for Devon and Aleena.

"She's been roboticized!" Violet sounded worried.

"Nico, how did this happen?" Tails asked in worry.

Cyrus rushed to Nico's side immediately.

Nico looked at them one eye shut in pain, though her actual arm was numb now it was metal. She still felt the phantom pain from it though. "The... Ring..." she whimpers.

Tails gently took the ring off Nico's finger and looked at it with Cyrus. The lion and fox then shared an aggressive look together.

"I think Sleet might've thought you'd be able to run off and he made it so he could punish you whether in marriage or not." Cyrus said gravely. 

"What does that mean?" Violet sounded lost.

Nico kind of relaxed when the ring was off, the pain around her eye became nothing more than an ache. She looked scared and worried. Manic hugged Violet.

"It only got her arm..." Cyrus observed.

"Maybe something happened to make it only work that way, I'm sure Sleet would've made a full metal gear or something of the sort..." Tails theorized. 

"Will she be okay?" Violet asked Manic softly.

Manic nodded. "She will, sweetheart." he says.

"You feel okay?" Sonic asked Nico.

Nico got up slowly. She nodded. "I'm okay... Someone had put the rings in the punch bowl..." she then adds.

"That's probably why it's not fully functioning," Cyrus concluded. "The punch must've short circuited it." 

"Who'd be dumb enough to put rings in a punch bowl?" Tails wondered.

"Dingo." the others highly assumed.

Nico nodded. "He blamed him." she says softly.

Manic chuckled at the fact Dingo had been stupid enough to.

Sonia scoffed. "Typical..."

"This Dingo's not the bright one is he?" Tails replied to that nonchalantly. 

"A bucket of rocks would survive better." Violet commented.

Nico looked slightly shaky, but okay. She held out her new arm. "Can one of you guys check it out, in case there is a risk I could turn?" She asks quietly.

"Right, we'll get back to you when we can." Cyrus promised, sounding very brave.

Nico nodded smiling and kissed his cheek. Manic grinned. Cyrus smiled, blushing.

"Don't worry, we're professionals." Tails assured her, despite being very young in age, he was very intelligent when it came to gadgets such as these.

"Thanks, fella's." Sonic smiled gratefully.

Nico looked at her arm and shuddered. Manic ruffled Violet's hair. Cyrus and Tails left then to take care of the ring and try to help Nico.

"Would you like me to stay with you?" Sonia offered.

Nico looked at Sonia and sheepishly nodded.

"Okay." Sonia agreed.

"Come on, Vi, you can hang out with us." Sonic took Violet's hand, gently taking her out of the room with him and Manic.

Nico sighed, sitting back down.

"I'll teach you a new drum beat." Manic grins.

"Alright!" Violet cheered about that.

Manic grinned, taking her off with Sonic. Violet pulled herself up on the couch, sitting between the hedgehog brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the moment we've all waited for, Sleet and Dingo arguing and that Dingo is fed up with Sleet's bull snot.


End file.
